Rise
by xDarion'sKeeperx
Summary: Darion is becoming a god-as we all know-and this is his story after Adrenaline starting with his six months. Will he really rise above what the others think of him? Sequel to Adrenaline, second book in the Adrenaline series.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this picks up like a few hours after Adrenaline, okays?**

* * *

Chapter 1

Darion POV

Right now I'm pacing around my hotel room trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

It made no sense!

I mean I had no reason to do that, but it just felt so _good_.

I desperately tried to piece it together, but I couldn't.

Ah!

Neither of us had a flippin idea what had happened…

_xX-Flashback-Xx_

_After some time she pulled away slowly, and I was sure I had one of those high-looking expressions on my face. I certainly felt that way. _

_Though, that didn't stop the awkward silence. _

_She backed away and to the side, coming to lean against the rock face beside me. _

_I mean, don't get me wrong, that was an incredible kiss, but it was just weird. Not in a billion years did I think I would have kissed Artemis, let alone twice._

_We both just stood there, trying to figure out what just happened. _

_I was the first to kiss her, but all I remember was just thinking how pretty she looked, what with the sun shining, hitting her hair perfectly, eyes sparkling. _

_Whoa, where did that come from? I haven't ever thought like that before, have I?_

_I mean I had always kind-of thought that, maybe in the back of my mind, but never actually thought-thought it. _

_Ugh, I just needed to figure this out already!_

_I tried to ask quietly something but all I could get out was, "Um…er…ah…"_

_Still, she must've gotten what I meant and sighed before saying, "It's alright, I'm pretty confused myself."_

_I had no clue how she could talk so calmly…I was freaking out._

_There was another awkward pause before I said, "Um, do you mind if I go back to the hotel…to figure some this out?"_

_She mutely shook her head so I breathed out a thanks before calling Blackjack and flying the hell out of there._

_xX-End of Flashback-Xx_

It was driving me insane, and I wasn't even an Athena kid!

I figured water would help so I ran a bath, climbing in as soon as it was full.

The water calmed me and helped to clear my mind, but I still had some crap to sort out.

It was an impulse, the first kiss. It was like I couldn't control my movements, but I did not regret it.

The way she tasted, they way her lips felt on mine…it was bliss.

I shouldn't have liked it so much; she's like my only friend.

Artemis knew me better than anyone, well Darion better. Darion is like the mature form of Percy. Annabeth still knows the old me best.

Ah, Annabeth. Good 'ol Annabeth. I missed her sometimes, her companionship. She was always thinking for me, letting me be reckless, being the voice of reason and the brains. But I had become smarter since those years, and I didn't need someone to be those things, I had them now.

And the kiss was different from the ones I shared with Annabeth. It was sweeter, less weird. Wow, a kiss with Artemis was less weird than with Annabeth.

Well, I did feel different about Artemis than Annabeth. With Annabeth she was always my best friend, but if we ever went past that it was awkward, and I never really wanted to bring it farther.

But with Artemis…well I don't really know.

It was odd, thinking about if I liked her. She was like off-limits, though a great person.

I defiantly liked her, but I can't tell if it was friends…but it will didn't feel like that, it almost felt deeper. She was the only one who knew the real me, knew basically everything about me.

And when I was around her, I felt more relaxed, and I'd told her things I've never told anyone else, not even my own father or mother.

Holy shit…did I feel something towards her?

It was an odd idea, though probable. If I was going to feel anything towards anyone, it would be her.

I just sighed and completely immersed myself; trying to relax and banish these thoughts until later…it was just too much right now.

Apparently I relaxed too much, falling asleep.

* * *

I awoke later to banging to the bathroom door and someone saying, "You're late."

Oh shit, I still had to meet the gods today.

Hurriedly I jumped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around my lower half, mentally cursing myself for not bringing in clothes.

After pulling the drain I willed myself wet, unlocking the door and slamming into whoever had just wakened me.

I muttered sorry until I realized who it was, my eyes widening comically. Oh, this was just my luck. Can't I get a break?

Any other time I might have just stood there stupidly, but I really had to get to the arena.

I grabbed a pair of boxers from the top of my bag, hopping into the bathroom again. I dried myself and slip them on, feeling a little better.

After brushing my teeth fast I went back into the room again, pulling a pair of tan cargo shorts and a short-sleeved white muscle tee out randomly. I am so lucky all of my clothes match each other.

Sliding them on I grabbed a rubber band, gathering my hair once I was clothed.

I took out my other knife pouch and slid my shorts down a little, securing it around my waist before pulling the shorts back up. It wasn't as comfortable as the leg pouches, but I would look like a dork with those on.

Stopping, I breathed, taking a look at the clock. Great, I was ten minutes late. Still, was that really late enough to send someone after me? And did it have to be her? Well, I do suppose they don't know about what went down, but after our…interesting fight yesterday, I'd think they'd send someone else.

I asked, "Are you walking?"

She shrugged and said, "I guess."

Cue another awkward silence.

I coughed and walked out the door, holding it open.

Once she was out I made sure it locked before going down the stairs to the ground floor. I was on the fourth floor, but I didn't really care.

Out of the hotel I broke into a jog, trying to get there faster without looking like a dweeb running.

Soon enough I got there, running in to bow before Zeus.

I told him, them, "Sorry, didn't hear my alarm."

They nodded and she took her spot.

It was distracting to have her there, what with my thoughts last night.

Zeus droned on about how I had passed all my tests and finally released me saying I could go for my six months. He warned me not to get into trouble, and to be back at least a week before my time was up.

I nodded at everything, mentally sighing when I was finally let go.

I walked around Olympus blindly, not really paying attention, but who cares? I was free!

But before I left I knew I needed to talk to someone.

Ooh, that was going to be a really awkward conversation.

Sighing I dragged myself back to the hotel room.

Once there I figured I would have my last actual shower for like five or six months.

After my shower I felt better and changed into the same clothes I was in earlier, I had only worn them for like two hours.

I packed what little I had set out, basically my travel alarm clock, a bag of drachmas and my wallet.

Turning on the TV to HBO I laid on the bed, half-watching the movie.

My mind wandered and I wondered what I was going to do with all my time.

Well, I was going to get the Giffards and go to camp, for sure. Though it's near the end of the school year, I think there's a month left, camp usually starts in May and it's April. So I think I'll protect the kids, then take them in the summer. Plus, that way all my rescued kids will be there. I really did grow fond of them, and Jenna is still my little buddy, even though she's ten now. I wonder how Zenos is doing, being all alone in his cabin. He's seven now, a full time camper. I hope the others are treating him good. Well, the kids I rescue usually are good friends, and Jenna said she'd look after him. I really do care for the kids I help.

At this point I was looking blankly at the screen, a big goofy smile on my face. I'm sure I looked ridiculous, but I had a soft spot for all of them.

I sighed contently, but noticed the other presence in the room and it got really awkward again.

I turned off the TV and turned around to face her.

If I did have…feelings for her, I see where I get them. She really is quite beautiful and a great person.

Artemis started, "So, what are you going to do?"

I smiled and told her, "I'm going to get those kids I left then go to the camp in summer and see all the kids I know. Then maybe go and see some people, float around a bit. If I get bored I'll probably come back here early."

She nodded but I knew that wasn't what she was here for, and that's not what I waited around for.

I said, "Look, I've thought some about it, and I don't really know what happened, but I did…like it."

She was quiet for a moment before replying, "As did I."

For some reason I like that…a lot. More than I should have.

Slowly I got up and went over to sit next to her.

Artemis stiffened at first then relaxed, surprised I had sat so close.

I asked, "What now?"

She looked up at my face saying, "I'm not sure, though it should be kept from the others, they might get the wrong impression. Maybe tell them later."

Oh my gods, I hadn't even thought about that. Didn't she break some oath for kissing me? Oh man, I don't want to make her do anything that would go against what she believed in.

I scooted away somewhat saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Artemis must've caught on because she said, "Chill, I haven't gone against anything. I only ever pledged that I wouldn't marry and I would stay a virgin."

I visibly relaxed and she smirk-smiled slightly, the expression looking wonderful upon her face.

Very slowly I reached out and took her left hand in my right. Her skin felt nice against mine and her hand fit exactly right.

Again, Artemis tensed before calming down. She said, "Sorry, I'm just not used to it."

I murmured, "Yeah, I know. I'm kind-of new to it myself."

She looked surprised and said, "But Annabeth, what about her?"

I chuckled and told her, "It was different with Annabeth, always weird and it never felt right at all. She was always just a very good friend."

Artemis' expression turned puzzled and she asked, "Then why give up immortality for her?"

I chuckled again, louder this time, before saying, "Oh wow, that's what everyone thought? I gave it up for _all _of my friends. I gave it up because I was afraid if I left them I'd go all emo and 'nobody loves me'. Guess I have rotten luck, it happened _because _I turned it down."

She sighed and squeezed my hand, and it actually made me feel better. I mean, most anything would, that was a crappy moment in my life.

I looked at the clock, seeing it read two o'clock. I'd have to leave soon, if I was going to tonight, though I could spare an hour or two. I just really hate travelling at night.

Gently I let go of her hand, standing up. I walked over to the table and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV again.

I went back over and lied down on the other bed next to where Artemis was still sitting.

After a minute she carefully laid down and I grabbed her hand, loving the way it felt.

We watched whatever movie was on, but I was unfocused again, too busy thinking.

Right now-lying here here, holding Artemis' hand-it was odd, but not weird. I didn't feel like I should pull away my hand, nor was I inclined to do anything else. I was content with this.

I had to go to the bathroom so I retracted my hand and went over to it, ducking under the TV as I passed.

Once I was done I went back the same way.

I whispered-asked, "What happened since I was gone?"

Artemis rolled over to face me and smirked saying, "Why do I get the feeling you haven't been watching at all?"

I blushed a bit, how did she know that? I shrugged, not really wanting to give a verbal answer.

The smirk turned into an amused smile and she shook her head, turning back to the TV.

Ha, she hadn't been watching either! I smirked and said, "How come I get the feeling you didn't watch either?"

I swear I saw a tiny bit of blush on her cheeks and my smirk grew by the same amount before turning into a smile.

I sighed and laid flat on my back.

This was so confusing!

I thought I had it figured out, but apparently not.

We acted the same, just sitting a little bit closer.

This wasn't another Annabeth case…was it?

I don't think it was, it just felt different and I'm a different person now. I'm not the kid who relies on his friends far too much. I'm not the kid who mistook his friendship for love, no not anymore. It's taken a lot to get me this way, and I'm not going back.

I checked the clock again seeing it was already three-thirty. Well I guess I'm staying another night. It's just not worth it to start off this late.

My stomach rumbled loudly, but I really didn't care. I've gone without food for much longer.

Apparently Artemis did care as she sat up, withdrawing her hand saying, "I forgot you hadn't eaten. Come on, I'll go down to the city with you."

I figured it would be of no use to try and argue, so I dragged myself up and out of the comfy bed.

I fished my sunglasses and wallet out of my sack, throwing a few drachmas in it, just in case.

After sliding it into my pocket I led the way out of the door, making sure to hold it open for Artemis. It was just common courtesy, but people these days have no manners, so it seems odd. My mother made sure to teach me these things.

Artemis said she had to get some things and would meet me down in the city, so I let her zap away in the stairwell.

It was very bright outside so I slipped on my ray-bans and headed for the elevator.

I guess my news had spread 'cause people actually noticed I was there for once.

When I turned around in the elevator I noticed some people staring, most of them girls. Well, whatever.

Once I was down I walked straight through the lobby, ignoring the stares from people who thought I was a loon for wearing sunglasses inside.

I leaned against the side of the building, waiting.

Soon enough I felt a godly presence to my right but when I turned my head I saw it was Apollo.

He came over and I straightened out before bowing slightly, trying not to look like an idiot, and saying, "Lord Apollo, what brings you here?"

He chuckled and said, "It's Fred out here, and I just wanted to say congrats. You like ruled."

I laughed once and replied, "Thanks."

'Fred' and I talked for a minute longer before he walked off, zapping himself away later.

Artemis came up right when he was gone, dressed in normal clothes. Well, normal to me.

I asked, "Is there anywhere in particular?"

She shook her head and said, "Nope, you're the one who needs to eat."

I smiled and told her, "In that case, follow me."

I led Artemis to the little diner, the same one I had went to after my first two tests, but hey, I can eat cheeseburgers two times in a week.

When we got there I held open the door saying, "Nice little place here, kind-of out of the way. I come every time I'm in New York."

She nodded and went inside. We took one of the booths on the wall. Artemis had to actually look at the menu, but I already knew what I'd be getting, I got the same thing every time.

Soon enough our waitress came over and did the formal introduction before she noticed it was me saying, "Oh, Darion. Back so soon? I wasn't expecting for at least a few more weeks."

I smiled and nodded saying, "Hey, Ruby. Well, I have to make up for some time, not quite sure when I'll be back. Got some business to attend to in Phoenix."

The plump little red-haired lady, that reminded me of a grandmother, replied, "Well good luck with that, then. And I see you finally managed to get a girl?"

I blushed profusely stuttering, "Um, Ruby, she's just a friend."

Ruby just smiled and nodded saying, "Alright then, the usual?"

I replied, "Of course."

She wrote it down, though I think even the chefs knew it by now, and turned to Artemis saying, "And what would you like, dear?"

She ordered a little single and Ruby left to go put in the orders.

Artemis looked at me with a raised eyebrow saying, "They know you well around here, huh?"

I smiled and nodded before saying, "Yea, I used to come here all the time as a kid, whenever my mother could afford it, and just got hooked on the place. Not many people know about it, and I think that makes it cooler. I'm pretty sure they know my order by heart."

She asked, "And that would be…?"

I smirked and said, "You'll see."

We chatted after that aimlessly, just talking.

When our food came out Artemis' eyes widened when she saw my triple with cheese and cheese fries, along with a chocolate shake. It looked like it could eat her food.

I smirked and picked up a fry saying, "What, I like my food. I don't eat a lot anywhere else, but I always indulge here."

She took that answer and we ate in silence, not because of lack of conversation, but the food was really good, and it was hard to put down long enough to talk.

I finished right after she did with my burger, and picked at my fries slowly drinking my shake at the same time.

A very high-pitched voice said, "Darion? Is that you?"

My face paled and I didn't answer, hoping she would think it wasn't me.

But, alas, luck was not with me and she came over.

"It is you! Been awhile since I last saw you, Darion." She said.

I nodded, desperately hoping she'd go away.

She asked, "Are you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

I said, "Mia, Jenna. Jenna, Mia. Jenna is my…girlfriend."

Mia's face dropped considerably. Once again I just wished she would leave, but the girl was persistent.

She said, "Well, good for you. But if you ever need me you still have my number, right?"

I nodded but she wrote it on my napkin anyway before going back to her own table.

I let out a frustrated, but relieved, sigh when she was out of hearing range.

Ruby decided that it would be an opportune moment to come with the check, a big smile on her face. Crap, she had heard that.

She said, "So, she's not your girlfriend, but is."

I shook my head and told her, "She's seriously just a friend, Ruby. I just needed to get Mia out of my face."

Ruby chuckled and said, "Oh, I know, Darion, you're just so fun to mess with."

I laughed along with her for a moment before pulling out my wallet and paying the check in cash.

Artemis scowled at me for that saying, "I could've paid."

I replied, "I am aware, but I was raised to pick up the check if I could. And it's also for not slapping me."

She knew I was talking about my talk with Mia and nodded. Relived I relaxed a bit more, I really didn't think that'd work.

After a second I calculated exactly 17% of the bill and left it as tip. I let Artemis lead out, but when were passing by Mia's table I grabbed her hand for a second, letting it go as soon as Mia huffed and looked away.

Once we were outside Artemis asked, "So what's the deal with that Mia girl?"

I shuddered and said, "I came here after dropping off Robert—a Hermes kid—and she was like instantly fixated on me. It's really creepy. Ruby usually helps me out after a few minutes."

We lapsed into easy chatter after that until we came within view of the state building.

She turned to me and said, "I'm going to zap myself up."

I nodded, knowing it'd be weird and bad for the other gods to see her with me.

Inside I tossed the guy a drachma and he gave up the card without a fight.

The elevator ride always seemed to take forever, and the music hasn't ever gotten better.

At the top I stepped out and stopped to put on my glasses, Apollo really needed to turn down the sun.

I walked back to the hotel slowly, taking a weird path.

Olympus was spectacular, and I'd miss it in my time away, but then I got to stay here for all time.

I looked over my day and stopped in my tracks.

Did I just go on a date with Artemis?

I didn't mean to, if I did.

It didn't really feel like a date, so I deemed it wasn't.

Sure I might like her a little bit more than friends…but it doesn't mean we're all couple-ly and dating.

I started back on my walk, getting to the hotel within minutes.

Hm, a nap sounded really good right now, and it was late.

Shedding the knife pouch and shirt I climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**Well, that was more like Adrenaline than Rise, but I wanted to end Adrenaline where I did. So deal with this. **

**Poor Darion is confused, he doesn't know what he feels. And he has a stalker? Oooookkkkk then. Hm, coming up is his six months and guess one of the people he's going to see. She might shake things up a little, but not really until later in the story. **

**Thanks for all the reviews on Adrenaline, but I would love to have more on Rise, so let's make it happen.**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darion POV

I woke up at like three-thirty in the morning and absolutely could not get back to sleep. Guess that's what I get for crashing at five.

I really didn't want to watch a movie or anything, so I figured I would go outside.

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve tee I went downstairs.

Olympus was quite beautiful at this time of day, and I went for a quick jog around the city. A very few were up, and I suspected that they were gods that dealt with the night.

One of them came up to me and I bowed, not really sure who it was. She felt different than the other gods, almost more powerful.

She said, "Hello, Darion. I just wanted to come and thank you for seeing that Farris was alright. He's my first child for a long time."

Ah, this was Nyx. That explains the weird feeling.

I replied, "It was no problem, my lady."

Nyx chuckled in reply and we talked for a little bit before she left. It was kinda weird and bizarre, but I guess I should get used to it.

Once I had gotten back to the hotel I hopped into the shower fully clothed for about half a minute to get what little sweat I had accumulated off.

Walking back into the main part of the room I saw that it was four-thirty. Oh good, I had burned an hour, but it'd still be stupid to leave at this time of day.

Sighing I plopped down onto the covers of one of the bed before turning the TV on.

I flicked through all of the channels, settling on Disney. Hey, don't be judging me; it's entertaining to laugh at the absurd kiddie shows.

About an hour later I felt a god outside my door pacing around.

I lifted my lazy butt off the bed and over to the door, opening it. Leaning against the frame I said, "Hey, you know you can come in."

She stopped and turned to face me.

I smiled and motioned her inside.

Closing the door after us I asked, "Why you up so early?"

Artemis chuckled and said, "I could ask you the same. I prefer night, and I wanted to know something."

I smiled and said, "Ask away."

She smiled slightly and said, "When should we be expecting you?"

Ah shit, I had forgotten about that. Well, I would like to take my time getting there, make sure I was back adjusted to the forest before getting them.

I said, "Maybe three weeks? If you guys need me to I can come earlier."

Artemis smiled and told me, "Don't worry about it, take your time. I suppose you'll stay at camp for some time after that?"

I nodded and said, "Yea, I might spend a few weeks there."

She nodded and the room fell silent. After a minute I said, "I think I'm going to go in a few minutes. I guess goodbye for now, see you in a few weeks."

She said bye and headed for the door but I didn't like that and grabbed her hand as she passed. Artemis gasped as I brought it to my lips and kissed it lightly. I really had no clue where that came from, but it felt good.

I opened the door and she walked out slowly, almost as if she didn't want to go.

Artemis zapped away in the stairwell and I ran into the room, turned off the TV, grabbed my bag and made sure the room key was in my pocket.

The guy at the front desk looked like he wanted to kill me for checking out so early, but did anyway.

Outside the sun was barely starting to make an appearance, meaning everyone would wake up.

Hurriedly I went down in the elevator and into New York.

I made my way across the still-lively city and scaled the building next to my mothers'.

I sat there, waiting for her to wake. It would still be stupid to go anywhere right now, and I wanted to make sure she was alright. I'm not a soulless jerk who forgets about his own mother, I check on her every time I pass through.

I would check on my father but he's a god, and I really can't without revealing myself. Plus it's not like he would fade or anything.

It took some time but she got up (I was facing my room and her room) and went into the part of the house I couldn't see.

Some time later she went into my room and kissed her fingers, touching my bed lightly before backing out. It felt good that she still cared enough to remember me, maybe I should reveal myself.

Nah, I can't. I would like too, but how would she keep the secret? How would she keep to herself that her only son was alive and well, getting ready to become a god? Surely she would tell Poseidon, and I'd be in a world of trouble then.

Mother went back into the kitchen, I think, and Paul got up. Oh, good, they're still together. This can't be easy on their relationship, but Paul was a really good guy and I wanted my mom to be happy. Long ago had I given up the dream of having my birth parents together, it just was never going to happen. I understood all of this, understood a lot more than I let on.

I knew more than what people thought I did. I would considering that they think Darion has no clue of this world and I'm really Percy, but still I know things Percy supposedly doesn't. I'm not a child and I haven't been for a very long time. There are downsides to seeing and knowing this much, but it's not like I can wipe them from my mind. Artemis really knows what she's talking about. The sky _isn't _blue and the grass _isn't _green. Everything is gray, different shades, but still all gray. Behind every person is a story, behind every lie is a bit of truth. There is no such thing as a 'perfect life' and people really need to accept that. But they don't and they keep on living their ignorant lives, waiting until the day where it all makes sense.

Things started to get going in the apartment and I looked on as they came in, got clothes, changed and left very quickly, the sun rising seemingly as fast as they moved. Soon enough my mother was outside in the car, Paul close behind. He kissed her on the cheek and she left right before Paul hopped into his car and sped off the other way.

Sighing I stood and stretched, looking around.

They city was awake, though it had never really gone to sleep.

I made my way to the alley side of the building, climbing down skillfully.

Smiling I waved at my old building before walking in the general direction of south, knowing once I got out of the city I could find my way easier.

The walk was nice in a mind-numbing sort of way. I only ran into one monster the entire way which was pretty fantastic.

Outside of the city I sat and figured out what I wanted to do.

Well, I wanted to see Grover, Thaila and Annabeth, my old friends. Thaila was easy enough, but I had no clue where Grover and Annabeth were. Hm, I bet Thaila knows, I'll just have to get it out of her. That might be a challenge; she is very protective over them and won't easily give it up. Ha, if she were just a regular half-blood I would use my newfound powers of hotness. I really don't know why the girls all of a sudden have like major crushes on me, it really makes no sense. Though I probably wouldn't do that even if she weren't a hunter, she's a friend, and I don't like treating friends like that. And then of I got over that I still couldn't go through with it because of a certain goddess who I may or may not like. I still haven't figured that out.

Sighing I picked myself up, not bothering to dust off, and ran southwest.

* * *

I ran until I got really hungry and the sun signaled it was about noon.

Taking my bow into the forest I caught a small deer.

After roasting it I ate until I was full, about a quarter of it. Packing the rest away as jerky I went out again, this time going south.

Running until the sun had started to set I figured I'd made it into Virginia, well the most northern part of it.

Once the fire was going I searched for berries, finding a few bushes of them.

I re-hydrated some of the jerky, oh my wonderful water powers, and ate it with the berries, really having little use for the fire.

The moon rose and I smiled up at it, enjoying the peacefulness of night.

I threw the dirt I had dug up to make the fire pit over the fire, extinguishing it easily.

A few moments later, once the stones had cooled, I placed them in my usual style.

Exhausted from my long day I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Hm, interesting. Ha, sorry this was kinda short, but it's like a filler/intro into later chaps. I think Rise is really gonna be about his first few godly years, not so much the six months. So there might not be much description on the six months. But that doesn't mean I don't have something big planned...**

**On with the AN!**

**I love you guys ssssooooo much! There were 24 notifications that someone had story alerted/favorited for this story in my inbox along with 9 reveiws! That like made my week! So please, please, please keep it up!**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darion POV

In my three weeks I really didn't do anything.

I went down to Florida and spent some time at the beach, soaking in the warmth of the sun and splashing around in the waters. I've never really had a problem with being alone but there was something about having a person with you at the beach that made it better. I ended up spending a week there before going north.

Stopping in Albany, Georgia I checked to see that Farris was going to camp in the summer. He assured me he was quickly and I had to smirk at that. The kids I helped really liked me. It was a good feeling, though a bit odd. I'd never really thought of myself as a person who takes care of children, for lack of better word, a parent. Sure I had cared for Tyson, but never had I taken complete responsibility for a child. I liked the satisfaction of it, of being a good influence, of doing something worthwhile, but I couldn't handle it full time. No, I would never feel like a father, perhaps never want to be one, though I would always be a guardian to those young demigods. A guardian of the naïve and helpless, protector of those who could not protect themselves.

After Georgia I worked up to St. Cloud.

Florida took a lot of time, and that was my plan, for I would have surely come early without stopping there.

Two weeks and six days later I made it to St. Cloud.

Instead of trying and finding their camp I felt out for the monsters, knowing some hunters would be there.

Sure enough I felt one near the Giffard's house.

Running I intercepted it before it got to the house.

Right after it had disintegrated three hunters stepped out of the shadows, bows disappearing. Oh how I would love to have that trick, to make weapons appear out of thin air.

Smirking they approached me, Elle saying, "If it isn't Darion. I suppose you're here to take the Giffards to camp?"

I smiled and nodded saying, "You all know me well. Could you point me to your camp?"

Terry told me the directions, as they had to stay behind and guard, but it was enough. Once I got close I would just feel for the mass of magic.

My plan worked, when I went the direction the hunters said I could feel the presence as soon as I set foot out of the city.

I followed it, getting there in no time.

Walking into the camp the hunters were walking around, sitting by the fire or in their tents sleeping (well, I think they were sleeping, all I know was that they were lying in their tents).

Thaila was one of the ones around the fire and noticed me third or so, but all the hunters knew in a short amount of time.

Artemis was talking with a few of them and it looked so natural I didn't want to break it up, but I had to.

I stopped in front of her and bowed, though the motion seemed odd.

Artemis looked up with a smile and said, "Ah, Darion, I see you have made it. On time as well."

Smiling I nodded once before saying, "And you doubted me? I hold true to everything I say, whether it is as trivial as timing or otherwise."

She shook her head amused and the hunters went back to whatever it was they were doing.

It was odd being here, right in front of her, and pretending like…things didn't happen. Though it was necessary, for not even we really knew what happened.

Thaila smirked and said, "Have fun on your way here, Mr. Trenor?"

I groaned and the girls all giggled as I told her, "Would you drop that already?"

Thaila's smirk grew and she said, "Nope!"

Just so she wouldn't get the satisfaction I wiped my face blank and had no reaction.

Her face fell a bit and she said, "Aw, you take the fun out of everything!"

Pretending to scowl I said, "Yeah sure I do, because you got no enjoyment from throwing me to the sharks."

Laughter erupted from the campsite and after it had died a bit one of them said, "Hm, he's got a point there."

I couldn't help but smile and Thaila shocked me.

When she saw no reaction she shocked me again with higher voltage. After a few seconds I jumped and said, "OW!"

Thaila didn't like that…not that I blame her, and smacked me upside the head.

That one sorta hurt a little, and to be nice I rubbed my head a bit and muttered, "Jeez, hurtful."

She cracked a smile and said, "Well if you weren't such a jerk and resisted the shocks that wouldn't have happened."

I shook my head and asked, "Ok, back to serious, do you know when they get out of school?"

Thaila answered, "Yeah, three days left, why?"

Holding up a finger I did the math in my head. The ticket price for me wasn't bad, but I don't know about the kids. And then we have to get food, which I can probably pay for. Hm, this might be a bit expensive, but I hardly ever use my money, and their school paid well. I knew I had the money but just to be sure I pulled my wallet from my sack and counted at least a thousand. Oh yeah, I'm good.

I returned my wallet and asked, "Do you happen to know where the library is here?"

Thaila looked confused and said, "No…why?"

I replied, "I need to look up something on the internet, libraries have computers."

She obviously still didn't get it so I said slowly, like I was explaining to a preschooler, "In libraries there are computers. Computers let you look up stuff. I need to look up train prices. Do you understand?"

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'jerk' under her breath before attempting to slap me again, hitting air as I jumped out of the way.

Thaila looked like she was going for another slap but Artemis came over, looking highly amused, and said, "Now Darion, you're not bothering my girls, are you?"

I held up my hands and backed away quickly, pretending to zip my mouth.

Artemis rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, I need to talk to you."

I'm sure my eyes widened and I looked mega scared as there were snickers from all around.

I followed her into the tent silently, head down.

Once inside we took seats next to the little fire pit and I squirmed a bit thinking something like: what did I do this time?

Artemis looked at me and chuckled saying, "I'm not going to do anything, calm down."

As if that was all I needed I relaxed immediately, breathing out a sigh of relief.

She asked, "How was your trip? I assume you went somewhere with sun."

I smiled lightly and replied, "The trip was good. I went to Florida and stayed there for about a week before coming up, stopping in Georgia to see a kid. How have you all been doing? Anything out of the ordinary happen?"

She answered, "Not much has been going on here, and besides these kids probably being cursed, nothing is weird."

I laughed a bit at that, the Giffards had really, _really_ bad luck. I said, "All the more reason to get them to camp."

Artemis nodded and asked, "Are you alright on money?"

Nodding I stayed quiet for a second before saying, "Yeah, and even if I wasn't I wouldn't let someone pay for me."

She frowned and said, "I know, you should change that, though. Let someone pay once in awhile."

"Are you still on that? I told you it was courtesy and a thank you for helping to fend off the crazie." I told her.

When she didn't answer I checked to make sure no hunters were around before taking one of her hands in mine.

Yet again she stiffened before relaxing and we just sat there in silence. It was moderately comfortable, though neither very pleasant nor awkward.

After a few minutes I said, "I'm going just gonna go now…"

She nodded and I retracted my hands before getting up and walking out, leaving her to her thoughts.

Outside the hunters all paused to look at me for a moment before completely ignoring my presence. Ah, it was good to be back.

I slipped out of the camp and climbed a tall tree not too far off of the clearing, getting into the higher branches. There was no way anyone but Artemis could get me from here, but I could hear if they called for me.

Looking out over the slightly obstructed sky I tried to let my mind go blank, but of course I could never do that without going cliff-diving.

Or kissing a certain goddess who has been in my thoughts a rather lot. I mean it's not like she took over my mind or something, but whenever I had a really quiet and peaceful moment—which wasn't often—I'd end up thinking about her. How could I not, those kisses were the best I've ever had. Still, that's not saying much as I've only ever kissed Annabeth and Rachel, and I'm not sure if Rachel counted because it was against my will. Just now in camp I guess I should've said something, but I'm not that verbose. I thought about how beautiful she looked in the light, how caring she appeared sitting with the hunters, but I never really voice these things. Hm, that's probably stupid.

With my ADHD brain I played songs in my head. For some reason lately my little 'playlists' have been cheerful, not my usual slightly-emo depressing stuff. Granted it's still alternative rock, but much more happy.

So my most played were Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, Someday by Flipsyde, Broken by Lifehouse, Shattered by OAR, The Hell Song by Sum41, Me Against The World by Simple Plan, Over My Head by The Fray and Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. I know, my music choice is really weird, but I'm pretty weird myself.

Noticing a presence below me I listening closely, seeing if they would scream. Sure enough they said, "Hey! Come down for a second!"

I sighed and rolled over, falling a few feet before catching myself on the thicker lower branches. Apparently I had been in the tree for awhile because the sun was quite low on the horizon.

On the ground I saw it was Phoebe who said, "Come."

Nodding I followed her to lead and she did, bringing us back into the camp.

Artemis was out again and Elle's group was back, a few others taking their place.

She sat in front of the fire circle and I scooted off to the side but also sat, not bothering to talk. Artemis came over and squatted in front of me asking, "Where are you staying?"

I answered, "I don't really know, I can set up anywhere. I guess just within hearing range?"

She nodded but said, "That is fine, but it will rain tonight."

I groaned, this was just great. Normally I didn't care about the rain, seeing as I stay dry, but in the presence of others I couldn't risk it. I sighed and said, "Alright, thanks for telling me."

Once again I got a nod before she got up and walked back over to where she previously was.

With my head in my hands I thought about what I could do. One thing's for sure, it will not be a pleasant night. I would stay dry if I was in a tree, but I couldn't keep my balance while asleep. This really left two options; one, stay out in the clearing, or two, try and find a thick group of trees within hearing range. I elected two, though it was going to be hard to find a spot.

I reluctantly got up and went to the clearing's edge. Lucky for me the hunters had found a large clearing and made camp dead center. The tree line was barely within range. Great.

After walking around the perimeter it was clear that these trees had the same amount of protection as just being out in the open.

So I could either get soaked and cold out in the open, get soaked and cold in little coverage or just not sleep. I think I like the last one. At least high in a tree I don't have to worry about anyone finding out I don't get wet. I mean I really do need the sleep, but the secret means more. I'll just sleep in tomorrow.

The sun had started to set by the time I made my choice so I offered to hunt with a few of the girls. Soon everyone had been fed and another group had gone out to protect the Giffards.

The hunters all went into their tents and I laid down in the field a little ways off from the camp. Sure enough I could see storm clouds from the north. All the more reason to go with my plan, the rain would be cold.

Relaxing in the short time before the storm I gazed up at the stars. I never really learned the constellations, but I could discern shapes among them.

"You should really get going with whatever you're going to do," said a voice.

I turned and looked at the figure coming closer and said, "I don't need any time so I figure I'd just look at the sky while I can."

Artemis looked at me slightly puzzled and asked, "Have you already gotten arrangements set up? You're pack is still at camp, and you haven't touched it since you arrived."

I sighed and replied, "Oh, I need to get that. And I don't need any arrangements."

She looked shocked and said, "And reveal yourself?"

Sitting up I said, "No, I will not risk revealing myself. I will be in the treetops where no one can see me."

It took a minute for her answer, she was obviously thinking. I figured she guessed right when she said, "You cannot do that, Darion. Even you need sleep."

I grimaced abut said, "I am aware, but it is the only logical explanation. There is no cover within hearing range and I will not move out of it. If I was to try and sleep I would have to turn off my abilities, freezing myself and probably making myself sick. And there is no way that I could balance on a branch while asleep, so I must be awake."

She nodded, seeing my resolve. It would take much to deter me from my decision.

After a moment Artemis left, probably seeing me as a lost cause.

The storm started to roll in a few minutes later and I jogged into their camp and found out my bag was inside Artemis' tent. Oh well, at least it can't get wet there.

I climbed a very tall tree just before it hit.

The rain felt good on my skin, giving me a surge of strength. I stayed dry automatically, but I could still feel the wet of the rain and the way it pounded against my skin. The chill was there but was overruled by the mere fact it was water.

Slowly I felt myself growing tired, remembering my long run earlier that day, and the soothing rain didn't help.

I forced myself to keep awake so I wouldn't fall off the tree, though the water would probably heal me if I did fall.

Right now the ground looked super comfy, what with the plush water-coated leaves.

Just maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap…no, I can't. But it looked so soft, and I was _really _tired…

I relented and climbed down after about an hour of bickering with myself groggily.

Lying down just on the border between trees and clearing I forced myself wet. It did not feel good, but even in my state I knew I couldn't risk a hunter coming and finding me dry.

The rain no longer felt gentle and it chilled me to the bone.

Soon I found myself unable to sleep, but also unable to move or focus, seeing as I was shaking violently from the cold.

I mean after a minute I couldn't focus on anything apart from the terrible cold. Granted, the water helped, but it still was freezing. I'm pretty sure it was only a few degrees away from being snow. I'm not sure if I would've preferred snow, at least it was soft.

I tried and tried to dry myself but every time I got close the rain seemed to get colder and I gave up. Curling into a ball I laid there on the floor, attempting to keep warm and will the water off of me.

After what seemed like forever I faintly heard footsteps from the clearing.

Whoever it was came over and gasped before saying, "Darion? Come on, you're not staying here."

I desperately wanted to get up but couldn't find the strength, all of it going towards trying—and failing—to keep warm.

They caught on and grabbed my arm, lifting me to my feet. I helped as much as I could, though it was feeble.

They walked me into the camp and straight to a tent.

Inside it was warm, a soft fire still going and I was placed next to it. I laid there and let it warm me back to life, thankful for whoever it was that brought me here.

They dripped what must've been nectar into my mouth and I felt my body heat up further, my strength returning.

Soon enough I was just about normal temperature, though it was wavering as I was still soaked.

The voice said, "Dry yourself."

Artemis. It was Artemis who brought me here. I was insanely thankful, if I had been out there for much longer I'd been sick for sure, but also really embarrassed. It seems I'm always being stupid, going against her advice and eating it later.

I did as she told and felt much better, though a tad bit cold still.

Slowly opening my eyes I saw she was sat across from me.

When she saw I was awake she smirked broadly and asked, "How did your brilliant plan work out?"

Groaning, I shook my head before saying, "Fantastically, seeing as you had to drag me here."

Artemis chuckled and said, "Don't forget about the nectar."

I smiled and stayed silent for a moment before saying softly, "Thank you, really."

She shrugged saying, "It was no problem."

I told her, "No, it was a problem, I'm sure. How did you even know I was…like that?"

Chuckled she replied, "Like what? Freezing because you thought you didn't need sleep and didn't prepare? Well I don't know, just had this feeling, I guess."

I snorted and said, "And I'm the senses person?"

Artemis laughed for a second and I noticed she was wet. Well, duh she's wet; she had to drag my sorry ass across a field in a storm.

Still a bit achy, but not bad, I stood and made my way over. Before she could say anything I reached out and grabbed her hand, willing her dry. It worked and I opened my eyes. Artemis muttered a quick 'thanks' and I replied, "It's the least I can do."

I just squatted there, not really having anything to say. Apparently neither did Artemis as we were enveloped in an awkward silence. She broke it by softly—almost too soft for my ears to hear—yawning. I realized that she had lost sleep over me and felt guilty. I didn't like having people care for me, and I hated when they had to give something up to do so.

I stood and took away my hand saying, "Go to sleep please. I'm fine and won't run away or anything."

She nodded groggily and I could tell she had been trying for my sake to not act tired.

Artemis went to the back of the tent to her cot and laid down so I plopped down in front of the fire. It was much more comfortable here and I could feel the lack of sleep come over me.

I was out in minutes.

* * *

**And once again Darion's a idiot and Artemis has to save him. He really needs to become a god already so he's not so stupid. Granted he's very battle smart, but he still has his 'seaweed brain' moments. **

**So what'd ya think? To let me know there's reviews! I really, really like hearing what you guys have to say, so write them! And by the way, you guys are hilarious! I mean I'll be sitting at my computer going through them and be laughing crazily. I'm so lucky to have such funny readers, and such loyal readers. **

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darion POV

I slept dreamless, well I think so since I couldn't remember any, but awoke to something prodding my face.

On instinct I whipped out and grabbed their arm, sending them to the floor. Hovering on my knees a few inches above their stomach, one hand on their shoulder and the other raised with a knife, I finally looked down to see who my attacker was.

Oops.

I scrambled off, sliding my knife into place before offering a hand.

She took it and I pulled her up swiftly muttering, "Oh jeez, I'm sorry."

Artemis chuckled and shook her head before saying, "It's fine, just remind me not to wake you up."

I laughed and told her, "Nah, you can, just talk while you're doing it so I don't think I'm being attacked. I think that'd work, though my reactions are instinct, so it might not."

She looked…thoughtful for a second before saying softly, "I can't imagine what made you have that reaction, what made pinning down the person waking you instinct."

I sighed and said, "Many years sleeping in the open, I guess. I've never really had protection on quests or out in the forest, so if I don't naturally wake up or by alarm clock, my subconscious apparently thinks I'm being attacked or kidnapped."

Artemis looked into my eyes for a second before telling me, "You're life was very hard, wasn't it?"

Chuckling dryly I told her, "It defiantly wasn't easy, but which of ours was. There is no such thing as a perfect life, hell I'm not even sure if there is a _good _life. I've given up on all of that, it just won't happen. I'm aiming to be _content_."

She nodded thoughtfully, agreeing with me, before saying, "You are very wise for your age and gender."

Smirking ever-so-slightly I told her, "Thanks, but it comes with the expectations. I'm pretty sure I'm only like this because of my past. Sometimes I wish I wasn't."

Looking startled she asked, "You wish not to be the hero of Olympus?"

Bursting out laughing like a psycho, I let her stay puzzled for a minute before quieting and saying, "_I'm _not the hero of Olympus. _I _did almost nothing. I commanded a few troops, but Annabeth mainly did that. Grover got the important nature spirits. The campers activated the statues."

After pausing for a moment I added solemnly, "Luke was the one who killed himself."

I sank to the floor and put my head in my hands, this was just too much. Why did everyone think I deserved the credit? I did nothing! All because of that stupid prophecy! I just felt like screaming out that they had it all wrong, but they were too gods-damned ignorant. Just because I made one lousy decision doesn't mean I won the war almost single-handedly.

Letting out an angry sigh I willed my mind blank, I was getting better at this, but it still wasn't completely cleared.

There was no use thinking about it…no use feeling guilty that I got all the stardom. No use in trying to punish myself with what's done.

Slowly I lifted my head and stood.

Artemis looked at me sympathetically so I told her, "Sorry, it just bugs me, y'know? But I try not to dwell on it, what's done is done, and I can't change it."

She nodded once before saying, "I'm really not going to try and decipher your life, but I know the basic outlines. Yes, you may not have been super important in the fighting or plans, but you kept their hopes up. The half-bloods all looked up to you to guide them. Didn't you ever wonder why? Yes, some of it may be because of the prophecy, but you naturally are a fantastic leader, incredibly brave though very humble, mature for your age and most of all you were a good person, a person people trusted easily. So no matter if you didn't do a whole lot, you still were important."

The words were comforting, I had never really talked to someone about it and I defiantly didn't expect that response. That's one of the things about Artemis, she doesn't say all of the crap, just the facts, whether they hurt or not. I like that, I like that she's brutally honest, it feels better to hear just the truth after years upon years of lies. She also saw much more than normal and could think from anyone's perspective.

Genuinely smiling I said, "Thanks, I think I needed that…"

She smirked and said, "Come now, the others will be waking soon."

I said, "Yeah, I guess I should get out or dare to face the questions. Like: '_Why were you in her tent, did you mess something up again?_' or the ever-popular: '_What'd you do this time that required saving your sorry butt?_', I really wouldn't want to hear those."

Artemis laughed and said, "On second thought, you may just have to stay here."

Groaning I asked, "You really wouldn't do that to me, would you? Your girls scare me more than some of the other gods."

That made her burst into another round of laughter before she told me, "Hm, no I suppose I wouldn't, though it would make the numbers of favors you owe me go down."

Aw, why'd she have to bring that up? I said, "Well then I'd have to stay, what are you, like seven up?"

She pretended to count for a second before saying, "Something like that."

I tried to find some other way out of this, but couldn't. I guess I'm stuck with the questions, I can't deal with guilt on my mind. I asked, "Isn't there something else I could do?"

Actually considering it she thought for a minute before a huge smirk made it's way onto her face.

Uh-oh.

She said, "I am in need of a slave."

Oh dear gods, this can't be good, but it would even us out a lot.

Sighing I asked, "For how long? And how even will we be?"

The already impossibly big smirk grew bigger as she said, "Oh, just until you take the kids to camp. Depending on what I have you do, we might be even."

That was a really good offer, like extremely good. I was kinda scared at what'd she do to me, but we'd be _even_. It was just too good to pass up.

I nodded and said, "Ok, I'll do it."

She looked surprised and raised an eyebrow saying, "Really? I never thought you'd actually agree."

Shrugging I told her, "It's not like I'll die or anything, and it would make us more even, so why not?"

It just got kind-of awkwardly silent after that.

Coughing awkwardly I broke it, saying afterwards, "Ok, then. Shall I go outside?"

She nodded, smirking, and I just knew she was having a ball with this.

Once outside Artemis said, "Make us breakfast."

Deciding to go along I asked, "What would you like, madam?"

"Hm, wait a minute for the girls and we'll decide then." was her response.

I scowled briefly before nodding and smiling sweetly, thinking something along the lines of; _holy shit, what did I agree to?_

Soon enough the hunters awoke. None of them really took notice to me and sat around the fire circle I had lit.

Once they were all out Artemis stood in the center and did her usual morning stuff before announcing with a smirk, "Darion has so kindly agreed to be our slave until he takes the demigods to camp. Any suggestions are welcome as long as they don't involve injury."

Needless to say they didn't believe it, but when Artemis said nothing they all turned to me with amused faces that quickly turned evil.

Shit.

I know these girls are alright with me, but they won't pass up this.

Thaila asked, "What did you do?"

I answered, a bit unwillingly, "Uh, kinda needed to even some stuff out…"

Smirking she went on, "What kind of stuff?"

Trying not to look like I wanted to slap her I listed, "Um…for letting me be in your camp, actually putting up with me around, that sorta stuff…"

She laughed but said, "I know that's not it. You don't owe us; you owe Lady Artemis, don't you?"

Oh dear gods, I'd forgotten how perceptive she can be. I nodded, not bothering to say anything.

Thaila's smirk widened as she said, "What exactly do you owe her?"

I desperately looked to Artemis, but she motioned for me to answer, looking highly amused.

Sighing I told Thaila, "For dragging my butt to an infirmary, for helping with the injuries, for transporting me voluntarily, for carrying my butt to a hotel room on Olympus after I passed out, for not slapping me a bunch of times, and a few other things…" _Like letting me kiss her and keeping my secret._

The hunter's jaws dropped. All was silent until a few seconds later they all burst out laughing at the same exact time. It was creepy.

Elle said, after she had calmed but was still slightly chuckling, "You have a lot to make up for."

I sighed and said, "I know, I know, why do you think I agreed to this?"

That sent them into another round of laughter. Jeez, you'd think they'd get tired of laughing at me.

Artemis decided it would be a brilliant time to say then, "What should Darion make for breakfast?"

They all shrugged, just happy that someone else was making it.

A frying pan and a skillet popped up out of nowhere along with a crapload of bacon and eggs. Whoo-hoo!

I got up and placed both pans on the rack over the fire.

After putting oil in the frying pan I waited for everything to heat before adding as much bacon as I could.

Cracking the eggs into a big bowl, I whisked them until they were scrambled; it was the easiest way to make them.

Their pan was nice and hot so I poured a whole bunch in (these were big pans), immediately stirring.

When the first load of eggs were done—not long—I split them and loaded equal amounts onto plates.

The bacon load was ready so I took that out onto paper towels, patting them slightly before adding them to the egg plates.

Girls came up and got the finished plates as I started the rest of the bacon and eggs.

Doing the same procedure I finished up all of the food quickly.

After breakfast a few girls went out and the previous group came in, taking the extra plates of food and laughing at me.

I cleaned all of the dishes in the buckets Artemis provided, using my water powers to make the process go faster.

The hunters just sat and smirked, welcoming the slave. I honestly didn't mind doing this stuff as I did it in my camp all the time.

I sat in my usual spot on the edge once I finished.

Thaila asked, "Earlier you said something about Lady Artemis having to carry you once you passed out. How did that happen?"

How was I supposed to answer that?

_Oh, see, I got pissed at the gods for forcing me to become one and had a tantrum where I almost blew up the Olympus arena._

That would go over well.

Thankfully, Artemis saved me saying, "That is not for you to know."

Of course, that caused all the eyes that weren't already on me to be, wondering what could be that bad.

Being an idiot, I blurted out, "Why?"

Slapping my hands across my mouth I waited to be hit or something, but she just rolled her eyes and said, "That is for the party who was present, and you, to know."

Oooohhhh, Zeus wanted to keep it within the Olympians. Not that I can blame him, I mean, what if word got out that I could do this? I probably would be kidnapped faster than I could say Camp Half-Blood.

The girls stared at me for a second more before going into conversations with each other, Thaila, Elle and Phoebe coming over to talk to me.

Thaila, of course, tried to worm the answer from me, but I wouldn't give in. Eventually she got that and started asking about the other things.

I was about to answer one of her questions when I felt a—no two—monster presences on the outside of the camp, moving fast towards us. It would take four seconds tops for them to break the tree line.

I told them, "One moment."

Not waiting for an answer I whipped around in the direction of the monsters and drew my knives within a second.

Mentally calculating the force, blah, blah, blah, I threw the knives as hard as I could—there was a lot of distance to cover. Sure enough, right when I thought, an empousa and a hellhound came out of the trees. A half-second after they emerged, they turned to dust. Oh yeah, my aim is awesome.

I looked around and all of the hunters were staring open-mouthed. I thought they'd be used to my mad skills by now.

Whistling, I jogged over and dislodged my knives from the ground. They weren't very far in, seeing as I had to throw them such a long way, but hey, it worked.

The girls were in the same position when I came back and I rolled my eyes. It's not that hard to throw knives, people.

Katie—an eight-year-old hunter—asked, "Whoa, can you teach me that?"

I was shocked. They actually wanted to learn something from me? The hunters?

I told her, "Yeah, I guess…but _me _teach a _hunter _something?"

There were a few chuckles from around and they all had amused little smiles on their faces.

Thaila went over and said something to Artemis who looked at me and smiled.

Crap.

She announced, "Alright, girls, hand in your weapons. Darion will clean them."

That wasn't so bad; at least I got to see a whole bunch of cool weapons.

The hunters all dropped their weapons in a pile, except for the bows and arrows; I guess the magic keeps them clean.

Not a lot of them had additional weapons, but it was still a pretty pile.

I shrugged and carried them in loads out of the camp but still within the clearing.

When they were all there I took a seat and carefully shined and polished one, taking in the beauty. With a history like mine you learn to appreciate these things.

Once I finished the sword, I was stuck. I sure as hell wasn't going to put this beautiful, newly shined, thing on the dirty ground.

Sighing, I bunched together the other weapons and put it on top. Once it looked relatively stable, I stripped off my shirt before ripping it down the right seam. I'll buy another later.

Satisfied, I laid it on the ground before carefully placed the sword on it.

Going through the other weapons took time; I wanted to make sure they were perfect.

I had to admit, these girls had some mighty fine weapons. I just hope that they're not used on me.

Eventually, I got them all done, each looking spectacular.

Gently, I rolled up my shirt around them, making a little bundle.

Walking back to camp, I kept my pace slow so I didn't scuff up them or anything. It was a bit overkill, but man, they were awesome. It's times like this where I wish I could use Riptide more often, it is a spectacular sword.

The hunters' eyes widened when I came in shirtless and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes; they'd seen me without a shirt before, or maybe not, not as Darion.

Again very gentle, I put the bundle on the ground and unrolled it, revealing the newly cleaned swords and knives.

The girls who had left their weapons with me came and got them, surprised at what a good job I'd done.

Artemis came over and looked at them saying, "They are very nicely done. But I must ask, why don't you have a shirt in the middle of my camp?"

This time I did roll my eyes and told her, "Because there was no way I was putting freshly shined weapons on the ground. They're very nice, by the way, great craftsmanship on them all. And thanks."

She nodded but told me, "Come."

I nodded and followed her into her tent.

Inside Artemis pointed to my bag and said, "Put on a shirt please."

Once again I nodded, squatting down and pulling a random shirt from my pack.

Keeping turned away, I stood and reached up to pull the band from my hair, allowing it to fall around my face. It sucked to put a shirt on with it in.

Hearing a gasp behind me I quickly slid the clothing on before turning back.

Artemis had this weird expression on her face, almost a mix of sadness and guilt.

Thoroughly confused I asked, "What's wrong?"

She just pointed to my hair and it dawned on me.

The grey streak.

The piece of hair that turned colors from holding the sky once I took it from…Artemis. Part of the reason I always kept it up was because it was too recognizable, it marked me as Percy.

Stepping forward lightly I told her, "Hey, it's no big deal, don't worry about it."

She glared at me before saying, "Of course it's a big deal!"

I shrunk back a little but said, "No it isn't. That was a long time ago, and it wasn't even that heavy."

Artemis laughed humorlessly before saying, "Have you forgotten that I felt it too? I know how heavy it was for _me _and it had to have been way worse for you!"

Jeez, she was really worked up about this, but I can see it. Annabeth gets captured and tricked into holding up the sky. Artemis finds her and does her job by taking it. The team comes up and I take it so she could fight. In the end we won, but she lost one of her oldest and most faithful hunters and another new one. It would suck.

She was just kinda staring blankly behind me, so I went up and grabbed her hand. She gasped and snapped her head back to look at me.

I told her softly, "Hey, I get that I won't ever know what it was like, but don't dwell on it. There was nothing anyone could have done."

Artemis met my eyes and nodded saying, "You're right, there was nothing, but I shouldn't have fallen for it."

She thought it was her fault?

I said angrily, "Don't think like that! If it was anyone's fault it was mine."

I paused then looked down and added solemnly, "If I had waited for the others, Annabeth wouldn't have had to do that. If I had stopped to think and had not been such an idiot, the entire situation could've been avoided."

It was true, I had screwed up. I thought Thorn wasn't that bad of a monster, so I went after him myself. If I had waited for Thaila and Annabeth, we could've easily taken him, but when they got there he was ready and on his turf.

One single tear fell as I thought about this.

Artemis' hand—the one I wasn't holding—reached up and used on finger under my chin to make me meet her eyes.

She said, "Yes, perhaps it could've been avoided, but the children could've died if you didn't go after him. If you had waited, they might've been dead by the time help got there."

She had a point, Thorn was being very hostile towards them, and he might've killed them there. Or he could've taken them to Luke. That would've been terrible.

Breathing out a long breath I told her, "True. I suppose that it was better that I went after him."

Artemis nodded and retracted her hand from my face before pulling her other from my grasp. I didn't like it.

Slowly I brought my hand up to her cheek, cupping it. She froze up under me but didn't pull away.

Taking one last look at her face, I leaned in, my eyes fluttering closed just before our lips met.

Ever so slightly I moved my mouth against hers, and after a few seconds she returned the kiss.

My hand moved on its own from Artemis' cheek to the back of her head, adding a little more pressure, but mainly just resting there.

The kiss was soft, sweet and innocent. Her taste was fantastic, just too good to describe. There was so much emotion poured into it. It was happy, but it was also sad and comforting. We both were obviously distraught over the…incident, both thinking it was our fault, both seeking comfort in the other. At least that's what I felt. It could've been totally different for Artemis, I will never know, but no matter what, it was still nice, it was nice to know someone who felt the same and cared.

As the kiss kept going I found myself just not worrying about what had happened those years ago, and start to get back to the present.

Finally, I pulled away, slightly breathless, but only kept my face a few inches away from hers.

I instantly missed the feeling of the kiss; it had been that good.

Breathing out a soft 'wow', I looked down into her eyes.

Talk about expressive, I felt like I could read her mind like this.

We just stood there silently, looking into the other's eyes. It was nice and peaceful; a rarity in our world.

Tearing myself away from her eyes, I removed my hand and stepped back.

And the confused-as-hell feeling comes back.

What the fuck did I just do?

Well, duh, I know I kissed her…but why?

Damn it! I can never figure this crap out!

Ugh, I feel like that stupid, crazy, hormonal teenager again. I was twenty for gods' sake!

Groaning I turned and walked a few paces away, throwing my head into my hands.

Taking in deep breaths, I tried to figure this shit out.

Well, we were both feeling really depressed and guilty. Then I kissed her. And the kiss felt so good and made me feel a ton better.

Ah! That still doesn't make sense!

Blowing out an angry breath I figured that if I couldn't make sense of the last two times, I would have no luck with this one.

Sighing I removed my head and turned back to face Artemis.

She looked a little confused. Okay, that was an understatement; she looked just as confused as I felt. I never really thought about it, that she'd be just as confused as me, cause, well, she's a goddess. An all-powerful goddess who's been around for a long time.

But here she was, hand running through hair, looking intently at the ground, flat out confused.

I coughed awkwardly and her head snapped up.

Giving a nervous laugh I said, "I'm just gonna go now…"

Artemis nodded but muttered a single word, "Hair."

Shit, I had forgotten about that. Mumbling a 'thanks', I put my hair back up, making sure the streak wasn't visible.

I awkwardly inched my way out, wiping my face blank before putting on a small smile.

It was almost lunch and I made it for the camp again, cleaning the dishes once they were done.

Afterwards, Katie ran up to me and asked, "Come on! Teach me now!"

I laughed; she was so cute, even if she was older than me.

I asked, "You got a knife?"

She nodded and showed me one I had polished earlier. I nodded and led her out of the camp, but still within the field.

Squatting down to her height I told her, "Ok, now take the knife in your palms and close your eyes. Good. Now tune out everything around you except for the feel of the knife and my voice."

Katie seemed to get it as her breathing slowed and she stayed incredibly still.

Gently I said, "Feel the knife in your hand. Feel the coolness of the metal. Feel the weight. Feel where the weight is, the distribution. Feel the curve of it. Feel the texture of the grip."

I faded off and waited for at least four minutes, this was by far the most important part of the whole thing.

In the same low voice I said, "Good, now open your eyes and take the knife in one hand."

She did as I told, placing the knife in her right hand, looking at me.

Going on I told her, "Slide your right foot back a little ways, but don't get too far into the stance."

Katie moved her foot back, but it was a little too far, so I gently used one finger to push it forward slightly.

Now that her stance was set I told her, "Bring your hand up by your ear. Great, now place your fingers and thumb on opposite sides of the knife, not on top and bottom."

Alright, now how do I explain this? "In one motion, bring your hand back farther, then forward. Stop your arm before it's fully extended, and add snap with the wrist."

Katie took a deep breath and brought her hand back before whipping it forward, doing exactly as I said, but not really adding the snap at the end, so it just went down.

I fetched it and handed it to her saying, "That was pretty darn good for a first try. Here, let me show you."

I stood to her left and set the stance I told her to get into. Moving very slowly, I brought my hand to my ear, farther back then forward still slowly, adding the snap. Because of the snap it went farther than Katie's, though I threw a lot slower.

She gaped at that and I jogged over and got my knife, coming back quickly.

"Ok, so I think what you're missing is the end snap. Flick your wrist at the very end, right when you stop your arm, it helps a lot." I told her.

She tried again and it was a bit better.

I sighed and had her put down the knife and go through the motion without it. After a few minutes, she seemed to get it, so I told her to do it with the knife.

Sure enough, it was way better, though there was no aim. Aw, this is the part I hate explaining.

I plopped down and said, "Sit, for the next part, I have to explain a whole bunch of boring stuff that might take awhile."

She laughed and nodded, sitting down across from me.

I started, "Alright, well, you're doing really good, probably better than I did when I first learned. For aiming there is a lot of math involved, as well as knowing your knife. See, I could not throw any other knife than my own because they all have different weights. Where the weight is placed in the knife is what determines how it flies. You have to compensate for that. Feel where the weight is, and know how to adjust the angle of the throw. This takes a long time to learn, so don't worry about not getting it. Then you have to add is a whole bunch of other factors like air resistance and weather, but for the main part, it's the distribution. Throwing knives are so easy to throw because of the way the weight is spread, but regular knives aren't made for throwing. If you _can _get this down, then there is a whole new range you can attack from without having to carry another set of weapons. And by your progress so far, I have no doubt you can learn to do this."

Katie smiled but was a bit worried over this; it is a lot to take in, especially since she's in the eight-year-old body.

From the side of us came a voice saying, "Wow, that's deep, coming from you."

I turned and resisted the urge to stick out my tongue like a kindergartener.

I asked, "What do you want, Thaila?"

She smirked and shrugged saying, "Nothing, just wanted to see how ya'll were doing."

There were about five hunters behind her. I said, "Well then, would any of you like to join."

They all looked kinda shocked but Cassie—short for Cassandra—shrugged and moved forward saying, "Eh, why not."

The others soon followed except for Thaila, who said she would watch. I smirked at that, she wanted to know how, just not to be taught.

After running and getting their knives—or borrowing one—they lined up a little ways away from Katie, who was practicing. I figured she knew enough to start going on her own.

I did the whole 'hold the knife, feel it' thing, which two found kinda hard since they used to be demigods.

Once I felt they had that down, I got out of the way and told them to slide their foot back. Of course, they all did the same thing as Katie, seeing as they're archers. And just like Katie, I readjusted their position.

It was kinda weird to be teaching this to a group, especially the hunters, but meh, it was fun-ish.

They actually took longer than Katie, probably because she was so much more open minded.

Right now, since they were all at sorta the same level I put them together and demonstrated how to get more power by moving your entire body.

Almost all of the hunters had come to watch at this point, including Artemis. When I saw her I lightly blushed and looked away, smoothness flying out the window.

When they tried it none of them had it right, the motions were just off.

I showed them again, nailing a tree—no small feat considering the size of the clearing—leaving their jaws dropped.

I told them to go at it again, and they were a little better.

Mental facepalm, this was going to be very hard to teach. I never really thought about it, just kinda learned cause I was bored.

Sighing, I went up to Elle and told her to go through the motion at medium speed, but not release the knife.

She did and I found her problem, her shoulders didn't move the right way.

Gently, I pushed her through the motion, trying to touch as little as possible. This, of course, worked as she now actually knew what to do.

Going down the line I did the same for the rest of them, fixing the minor problems by guiding them through the move slowly.

Soon enough, they all did pretty well, the power was a little low, and the aim off sometimes, but overall, pretty darn good.

I smiled and said, "Well, I'm pretty sure that's all I can do."

The ones learning nodded, but kept practicing.

Thaila said, "Where did you learn that?"

I shrugged and told her, "Nowhere, I taught myself."

She looked shocked and said, "Jeez, what are you, like a knife prodigy?"

I laughed heartily before shaking my head at her absurdness and saying, "No way, I used to suck with knives. I just got really bored and figured I should learn how to use them. Actually, my best weapon is a sword."

Thaila cocked her head and asked, "Then why don't you use one, or carry one?"

I answered her, "They're really bulky, and I really only like to use a certain, uncommon, weight distribution."

She nodded and seemed to accept that before an evil smile spread across her face.

Uh-oh.

Thaila + evil smile = pain.

She whispered something to Artemis who looked mildly concerned and said something back. After about a minute Artemis nodded and Thaila smirked.

She turned to face me and said, "How 'bout a fight with a couple of us?"

My eyes widened and I stumbled back a couple of feet, putting up my hands saying, "Uh, no thanks, I'd rather not be killed."

The camp burst out laughing and Thaila said, "Aw, we won't kill you…plus you have to, slave."

I groaned but nodded.

The girls all made a circle, forcing Thaila and me into the center.

"Close combat?" I asked confused.

Thaila scoffed and said, "Just because we shoot arrows incredibly well, doesn't mean I can't fight close."

Great, this was just fantastic; I knew Thaila had really good knife skills in close range.

Having a stroke of brilliance I went over to Artemis and asked quietly, "Hey, is there any way I can get the sword I used up on Olympus?"

She nodded and popped it up, handing it to me.

Perfect, it was balanced in just my way.

Grinning, I might actually stand a chance now, I moved back towards Thaila.

She returned my smile and said, "You're going down, Trenor."

I shrugged, bouncing my sword around a little.

Suddenly she came at me, quick as lighting, but I knew most of her moves.

Ducking to the side and pushing her blade away, I let her run past.

Needless to say she didn't like that very much, and came back harder, charging the blade with electricity.

Now that kinda had a numbing effect but I shook it off as I parried that attack.

She came again and again, but I just dodged her attacks, not bothering to counter.

Cockily I said, "Jeez, you're starting to remind me of an Ares kid."

Thaila snarled and lunged again, and almost—almost—got a hit in.

After a few minutes I was getting tired of it, so when she lunged I disarmed her, kicking the dagger away.

She looked shocked, as did everyone else besides Artemis.

Rolling my eyes, I tossed her dagger back saying, "You are very good with that knife, Thaila. I feel sorry for anyone who has to come across it."

Thaila looked at me and said, "It was like you'd seen me fight before, knew how I attack, prepared for it."

Why, that's exactly what I did.

She went on after a pause, "And the way you fight, I've only seen one other person use that style."

Her eyes widened as she realized what she said, as did Artemis' and mine.

I could see the gears turning and—click!

Shit.

Thaila's face contorted into extreme anger and she yelled, "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

A couple of hunters held her back as she thrashed about in their arms screaming that I was dead.

Artemis came out in front of her and ordered, "Thaila, calm down."

That didn't work and Thaila bellowed, "Do you know who he is? I'll fucking kill him!"

Artemis nodded, signifying that she did know who I was.

Thaila stopped moving and said quietly, "How come you didn't tell me?"

Artemis grimaced and said, "This conversation is not for out here. Perhaps the three of us can come talk in my tent."

That sparked Thaila's anger once again, but she nodded stiffly, wiggling out of her captors' arms.

Artemis walked back to her tent, Thaila at her side, me trailing behind, as the hunters all looked on in shock, not understanding what had happened.

Once inside, Thaila immediately turned and slapped me. Hard.

Putting my hand to my face I muttered, "I deserved that."

Thaila said angrily, "Damn right you did!"

She ran a hand over her face before saying softly, sadly, "How could you? How could you not tell me? Does anyone know?"

I sighed and said, "Look, Thals, I couldn't, I couldn't risk it getting out. I know you're trustworthy and all, but I… I like my life better like this."

Her jaw dropped and she said semi-angry, "You like your life better without me, without Annabeth, without Grover?"

I grimaced, but nodded, a little bit ashamed. Thaila had always been a good friend to me, as were Annabeth and Grover, but I had moved on.

I told her, "Yes, I do. I like that I can actually walk around without people staring at me. I like that I can do things without people worrying about me. I like not having all the pressure on me because of my past. I'm very sorry that I couldn't tell you, but it might've screwed up my new life. I worked hard to make a name for Darion, and I like how people see him. They see him as just a good guy, someone who is nice and caring and trustworthy, not like they saw Percy. Percy was a washed-up hero who had his time. He was thrown to the side; people had forgotten that he could still do great things. I do not regret my decision to leave one bit."

Her face softened a bit and she told me, "When you left, everyone was frantic. Annabeth still IMs me every month to see if we'd found you. Grover tries every three months. They never gave up hope that we could find you. And to find out that you've been right next to me for years, it just sucks."

I nodded to that and said, "I know, Thaila, I know that it would make me feel bad if I were in your position. But, you had an awful funny reaction."

She laughed and slapped my arm lightly, and I knew we were fine.

Laughing I said, "It's great to have you back, Thals."

She grimaced slightly at the nick-name but nodded before asking, "You never did answer my question so I'll ask again. Who knows?"

Running a hand through my hair I told her, "You and Lady Artemis."

She gaped at me before stuttering out, "Just us two? Not your father, your mother, not even Annabeth?"

I shook my head and Thaila turned to Artemis, who was standing awkwardly off to the side, and asked, "How long have you known?"

Artemis grimaced, knowing she wasn't going to like this, but said, "Since a few days after the infirmary."

I could tell Thaila was angry, but she couldn't do anything since it was Artemis.

Turning back to me she snapped, "And you told her before me?"

Getting slightly angry myself I snapped back, "I didn't have to tell her, she figured it out herself!"

Thaila's face fell into a guilty expression and she said, "Is that why you ran off in the middle of the night?"

I nodded mutely, still kinda upset about her assumptions that I told Artemis.

Thaila mumbled, "I'm sorry, Perce, it's just a lot to take in."

I felt a little sorry for her, this had to be hard. I was a very close friend, ran away, seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth, and now she figures out she found me two years ago?

I walked forward and trapped her in a comforting, friendly, hug. She let herself go into my arms and hugged back, just glad to have her friend back.

After minute, Artemis coughed and said, "As much as I don't want to ruin the moment; Darion, would you please stop hugging my hunter."

I laughed and released my hold on Thaila, who was looking kinda confused.

But something bugged me about the way Artemis had said that, there was some tone I didn't recognize mixed in with the authority. Not being able to place it, I brushed it off; it was probably my imagination in the first place.

We all sat and Thaila asked a whole bunch of questions.

Once she had her fill, she stood and said, "Alright, I'm going to head outside. And don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

I smiled and nodded, not getting up.

After she was gone I turned to Artemis and said, "Well, that went better than I thought."

She laughed and said, "You didn't run away this time."

I groaned and said, "Hey, that wasn't the same."

In all seriousness she asked, "It wasn't?"

I nodded, but wasn't really sure. I thought about it for a second before answering, "With Thaila, it just felt weird that she knew. With you...I don't know. I felt like insanely guilty, like I really should've told you."

She looked at me funnily before saying, "Why was that?"

A bit frustrated over the fact I didn't know I said, "How am I supposed to know? I don't know why half the stuff that happens between us does!"

Immediately regretting it I added calmer, "I didn't mean that as a bad thing or anything, I just don't know and I desperately want to."

Artemis sighed and breathed out, "I wish I knew, too."

We sat there in silence until she murmured, "We should go, dinner will be soon, and you still have to cook it."

I sighed and pulled myself off the ground, offering a hand to Artemis. She declined saying she'd be out in a bit.

* * *

Nothing really happened after that.

Thaila and I played around, and everyone thought we'd gone insane, seeing as she wanted to kill me earlier.

We just dismissed it and Thaila never slipped up, thankfully.

After we were all fed, and I had cleaned up again, I went into the field and let a fire burn on top of my usual stones before again, as usual, placing them in the rectangle and falling asleep.

It wasn't quite as comfortable as the tent, but at least it won't rain.

* * *

**Ah, Thaila knows! Hm, do you all think she will blab to A****nnabeth, or keep this a secret? Hehe, I know! And by the way, I totally didn't plan for her to figure out in this chap, it just happened.**

**And once again, Darion is really, really confused over Artemis and his relationship. Oh well, I like it that way, he can suffer. :)**

**So sorry for the long wait, but I started up school again and my schedule isn't the best. At least this is super long! It's like more than twice my usual length! **

**Ok, adding to this insanely long AN, I have to ask for ideas about more chores Darion can do. Pwetty pwease reveiw with your ideas? **

**One of you asked if his bath in the Styx wore off. Well, I did adress this in Adrenaline, but I guess you didn't catch it. Somehow-don't ask me how, I have no clue-Percy got either Zeus or Hades to take off the curse. I'm pretty sure that's not possible, but just for the sake of the story, let's say it is. **

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darion POV

I woke with the sun in the morning, my body going back to its internal clocks.

After placing my rocks back into the fire circle for tonight, I made my way up to the Hunters' camp and plopped down.

Lying on my back, I looked up into the dimly lit sky, just sitting.

I felt and heard Artemis come out of her tent.

Without moving I said, "Good morning."

She replied, "Indeed."

I almost rolled my eyes at that, so old-fashioned. Meh, I guess she can't help it, I'm pretty sure I'm lucky that she's even speaking in English.

Just to see if I still had it, I started to talk in Greek.

**(A/N: Their entire conversation will be in Greek. Hint the italics right now.)**

"_It is, after rain and all, I suppose, though I do think night is better still." _I stumbled a few times, but overall it was pretty good.

Though I could not see her face, I could hear the surprise in her voice as she replied, _"Talking in Greek now, are we? May I ask why?"_

I shrugged and said, _"To be honest, I'm not really sure. Though I am surprised mine is as good as it is; I haven't used it in a conversation in years."_

Artemis came and sat beside me so to be polite I shifted into a sitting position also.

She cocked her head and asked, _"You said in a conversation as opposed to just not using it. How did you use it, then?"_

I smiled distantly and replied, _"In class, of course. The children loved it, so I would humor them a few times by saying something in Greek. It also helped to make sure the kid was a demigod, if they could understand, then they were."_

She nodded and we carried on a light conversation, mainly talking about exactly what I did when I had the teaching jobs.

The girls came out a few at a time and looked at us strangely before shrugging it off and talking amongst themselves.

I could tell most of them were trying to listen in, only a few actually catching the conversation as were speaking fast and fluent. Those that did understand were the older girls or the medium-aged demigods. The younger demigods just couldn't keep up with it and all of the others didn't ever pick up much, I guess.

Once they were all there Artemis did her usual stuff and I made breakfast once again, doing the dishes after.

Thaila came and tried to thump me in the back of my head but I caught her arm, pinning it behind her back before releasing it.

The hunters took in a collective breath, obviously thinking she'd try to kill me.

To their surprise she laughed and flicked the side of my head before walking off.

I chuckled and shook my head amused while all the hunters stared confused, well except for Artemis who rolled her eyes at our antics.

They had me do what was supposed to be tough exercise as slave work for their enjoyment. True, they picked the most tiring and evil things they could think of, but I stayed good for a long time, being in such great shape. Though they did get a kick out of the 300 sit-ups and 500 push-ups, as the torture actually showed on my face.

After my grueling hours of fitness I laid down in the field and watched the sky.

Eventually everyone just split up, talking or doing archery.

I was going back out to the field from wandering around the camp when I heard a very familiar voice say, "Hey, Thaila. How's everything?"

Stopping in my tracks, I turned and made my way to the sound.

Sure enough, as I peeked around a tent, Thaila was sitting there, talking to Annabeth. Crap.

Thaila replied, "Oh nothing much, protecting a few kids, scaring away monsters, the usual."

Annabeth nodded and said, "You look rather…happy, what happened?"

Thaila's smile grew and she answered, "Nothing, nothing."

Annabeth looked skeptical and Thaila went on, "So how's everything going?"

Annabeth gave a small smile and went on about her classes at University of California. Huh, that's what she's been up to.

After a pause she asked quietly, "Do you have anything new?"

A wave of guilt washed over me. Annabeth had been so loyal, it seemed almost cruel not to tell her, but I couldn't. It'd just be one more person who could tell.

Thaila's face fell and she said softer, but not exactly softly, "No, Annabeth, there's nothing."

Annabeth looked down solemnly before nodding without taking her eyes off the ground.

Thaila grimaced at that and opened her mouth saying, "Wait, Annabeth, there is something I have to tell you."

Annabeth's head snapped up, as did mine. She was going to tell. I had to stop her.

I barely peeked out from around the corner and called out, "Thaila, Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you."

Ok, I know it was cliché, but it was all I had.

Thaila, effectively cut off, turned and nodded before facing Annabeth again saying, "Sorry, I have to go. Talk to you later, alright?"

Annabeth nodded, though a bit unwillingly.

Thaila gave a small smile before wiping out the message and walking past me to Artemis' tent.

I grabbed her shoulder and she turned saying, "I don't have time for this, I have been called upon."

I shook my head and told her, "No you haven't, I need to talk to you."

She looked a little shocked and said angrily, "I was in the middle of something!"

Not answering, I guided her out to the middle of the field.

Once there I turned and whisper-shouted, "What was that! You were going to tell her!"

Thaila glared at me and said in the same tone, "She has a right to know!"

"You don't have the right to tell her! If I wanted her to know, I would have done so already!" I replied.

"I have every right to tell her! You have no reason to keep this from her! I know you value your secrecy, but it's Annabeth!" Thaila countered.

I shook my head and told her a bit calmer, "And why would that matter?"

Thaila's jaw dropped. She looked at me stunned before her face contorted into anger and she screamed out, way too loud, "Why would it matter! _Why would it matter?_ I can't believe you said that!"

That had to have gotten the attention of the camp and sure enough I could feel them all gather at the edge of their camp, looking on.

I told her, "Lower your voice!"

She shook with anger but did, saying quieter but no less angrier, "Annabeth is your best friend! If anyone on the planet deserves to know, it's her!"

I grimaced and told her, "Thaila, I see your point, but you simply cannot tell her. She'll say something to my mother and father, and I'll never get to live my life the way I want to."

Thaila shook again and said, "She will keep it!"

Shaking my head slightly I sighed and said, "I can't know for sure. She has no reason not to tell."

Once again, Thaila's jaw dropped. She laughed humorlessly before saying lowly, "You really don't know, do you?"

I shook my head and said, "There really is no reason. I've looked it over before and couldn't find a single, powerful, one."

Thaila went super angry again and shouted, "You idiot! She _loves _you! She would do anything you told her!"

I froze, Annabeth…loves me? Like actually loves me? Is in love with me?

No, that isn't possible. We never loved each other, never. It was just some kiddie crush.

I told her, "That's not true, and you know it. Annabeth never loved me and I never loved her. Not once."

Thaila shook her head and said, "You're lying to yourself. You know she loves you, why else would she react like this? Tell me, how does it feel?"

Annabeth did love me, she had to, she was doing so much with the search…

Mt world came down.

I had seriously hurt someone that loved me. The only person that loved me.

What had I done?

Thaila smirked and said, "I swear on the River Styx I will not tell anyone, but every minute you're gone, her heart is breaking more."

She walked off leaving me frozen.

Annabeth really cared about me and I had betrayed her.

No! I didn't! I couldn't! No! No! No!

With a strangled sob I collapsed.

Even if I didn't feel for her in the same way, she was still my best friend. Annabeth had been there for me so many times, had helped me through so many things, and how did I repay her? By breaking her! It didn't even matter that I broke her _heart_; I had broken a part of her.

I couldn't live with that on my mind, even now it was eating at me.

I laid there, splayed on the ground, staring blankly at the trees, guilt tearing me apart.

It crept inside my heart and mind and reminded me that _I _had caused my best friend huge amounts of pain. That _I_ had hurt the closest person to me. That _I_ had inflicted something that no one should have to carry.

I numbly felt a few hunters come over and try to get me to talk a few times, but I couldn't really hear them.

It weighed there, like the crushing sky was once again on my shoulders. No, it felt worse than that.

It wasn't only Annabeth. There was Grover, my mother, my father, Chiron—I knew they all cared for me, on different levels of course, but this still couldn't be easy for them.

Why must I always be causing pain?

I was slightly aware of a presence at my side, but didn't go far into it, they would leave soon enough.

But they didn't.

Whoever it was sat there and let me writhe without saying a word. No bullshit like: _"It's not that bad" _or: _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

It made me feel better, just a bit. It made me feel like, for whatever reason, I hadn't screwed up this person's life.

When they did talk I actually heard it, not like the shallow echoes of the others. "Sit up, you will talk to me."

I had to crack a miniscule smile at that, it was an order. There probably wasn't any other way to make me talk.

Reluctantly, I sat up and turned to face her.

Artemis was squatting with an unreadable expression on her face.

She looked down into my eyes (I couldn't even read _them_) and said, "I did hear the entire conversation. Thaila had no right to say those things, but tell me why you acted like that. I simply cannot find the answer without it contradicting everything you say."

I looked down guiltily. I had kissed her…three times, and now I'm making it seem like…

Oh no, it looked a lot like that, didn't it?

I told her firmly, "Don't think that, it isn't true. She's my best friend, who had put up with me for years; it felt like I betrayed her."

Artemis wouldn't meet my eyes and said, "I cannot believe that, your reaction was too large."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before saying softly, "But it's true, I swear it. The reason for my reaction…it has nothing to do with _that_. I would have reacted the same way if it was Grover, or anyone of my old friends. I can't help it."

She looked at me with curiosity and asked slowly, "Why is that?"

Staring at the ground I mumbled, "It's my fatal flaw."

When she didn't answer I went on, "I'm far too loyal for my own good. I can't take it if I betray someone who is a friend. It makes it seem so much worse than it is…"

After that we just lapsed into silence, but I didn't mind. My mind wasn't crushing me anymore, probably because I got that off my chest.

Hesitantly, I looked up.

Artemis had her eyes closed and her fingers on her temples, but also bore a small smile. It almost seemed out of place with her posture.

As if she knew I was staring, Artemis opened her eyes and said, "If there ever was a noble flaw, that would be it."

I shrugged and told her, "Maybe, maybe not, it depends on perspective, though it is hard to deal with sometimes. I've known people who have problems with grudges or pride, but it only gets them in trouble _sometimes_. I can _always_ be manipulated because of my loyalty. It's happened many times before and, without doubt, will happen again."

She nodded distantly saying, "This whole situation where you left…it isn't near easy for you, is it? To feel as if you hurt the ones you love, in any sense, especially with your particular flaw, it would very much weigh on your mind. I can see how Thaila's words would impact you; your reaction is as expected."

My mouth popped open and I asked, "How do you do that?"

Artemis dropped her hands and chuckled before saying, "Do what?"

I told her, "Think from my way, actually understand it…"

She sighed, back to semi-depressed, and said, "Years upon years. It helps that you think a bit like myself."

Me think like…Artemis. The great Artemis? For some reason I can't see that.

I stuttered, "What? No offense or anything, but there is no way that's true. For one, I happen to be an idiot most of the time and I'm pretty sure I have a really long way to go before I ever get close to thinking like you."

I got a small smile in return before her face fell serious and she said, "No, you do already. I can tell that you see from an odd angle, one that most people do not understand. You can see behind what people say and do to find what's really going on. These are great things, but they also come at a price. I know you are aware of that. The feeling like no one can see the way you do, the inability to focus on the good as you see so much bad…it all comes along. But to find the line and walk it, on the border between the good and bad, to find a way to use the way you see to help others, even if it negatively impacts you, that is a gift not many possess. Perhaps it is not good to think the way we do, but we always will."

She was right. I'd never thought of it that way, that it was a gift along with a curse, but indeed it was true. To think from this perspective, it wears you out. To see all the hate and vile things, to see that there is so much more dark than light, it takes a toll on a person. But I used it to help people. I used my knowledge to protect younglings from those who wish them harm, taking some of it myself. I guess it all kinda correlates with the loyalty.

I smiled and nodded saying, "You're right, as always."

She nodded and we just sat there in silence again. I was looking into her eyes but they were still guarded and distant, and I have to admit it annoyed the heck out of me. I was just so used to figuring out what people were thinking through their eyes, or at least getting a _clue_, but I got jack right now.

"What are you thinking?" I whisper-asked.

She hummed distantly and said, "Oh, nothing, don't worry about it."

Of course that only _made_ me worry about it, but I didn't say anything.

After a moment I pulled myself off the ground and said, "I suppose it's about time for me to head back in, eh?"

Artemis nodded and stood up (it amazes me how anyone could ever squat that long).

We walked back in silence and soon enough were back at the camp. It seemed the girls had all gathered at the border of camp, watching as Artemis talked to me.

Swiftly I picked Thaila out of the crowd and asked, "Can I talk you for a second?"

The hunters' eyes all went to her and she nodded stiffly.

They all backed off as we stood on the edge of camp.

I started, not bothering to lower my voice as I didn't give a shit if anyone heard this, "Thaila, I do understand what you said, but it does not change anything. You know that you hit some very soft spots and I would be thankful if you didn't bring up those things again."

Thaila shook a bit in anger before saying evenly, "I admit my words were harsh, but they were needed. I do not take back anything. Do not expect me to never say them again, I will if I see fit."

I grimaced, knowing full well that she meant it. Thaila has always been fiercely protective of Annabeth and nothing would get in the way of that.

I nodded and she left, ducking into her tent.

Wiping my face neutral before placing a small smile on it, I turned to the huntresses saying, "I am sorry you had to witness that. I ask of you not to speak of it."

They all nodded, though confused as to what the big deal was. I'm pretty sure the only thing they heard was Thaila saying some girl was in love with me.

After they had all gone back to their activities I stayed off to the side as usual.

When lunch came around I hunted with Elle and Phoebe, making it when we got back.

During clean-up I over-heard a few hunters talking…

"Those half-bloods have some really bad luck; I wonder what could be wrong with them."

"I know, and it's going to be so much worse now that they're out of school."

Whoa, they were out of school? I recounted in my head and sure enough, they got out today. Shit.

After finishing quickly I grabbed my pack before walking over to Artemis.

I asked, "Is it alright if I go into town? I believe the twins got out today, and I need to talk to their mother if I'm leaving tomorrow."

She nodded and I said thanks before sprinting out of the camp.

Stopping at the library, I went on one of the computers to get train information and change into my business clothes.

Looking in the mirror there I realized I still looked a bit grungy, so I washed my face and ducked my head under a faucet. Still, I wasn't pleased, so I took out my knife and chopped off some of my hair, leaving just an inch or two pulled back. It looked way better, and if I dare say so myself, I looked quite handsome. Well, in the hot professor way, at least.

As I neared the Giffards' house, I slowed to a walk as not to startle the hunters on duty.

Sure enough, they were waiting with bows raised in the shadows. If it weren't for my awesome demigod sight, I wouldn't have been able to see them.

I called out, "Hey, you're not going to shoot me, right?"

They stepped out and lowered their weapons, faces covered in shock.

Cassie said, "Wow, you look way different like that."

I smiled and nodded, I knew my appearance must be almost startling.

Elizabeth—one of oldest hunters—said, "I suppose you are here to see them, would you like us to leave?"

Shaking my head I answered, "Nah, you should still be on duty by the time I leave. Feel free to observe."

They all rolled their eyes and I threw my bag in the bushes before trotting up to the front door and knocking.

After a moment, Dalin opened it and stuttered, "Mr. Trenor? What are you doing here? They said you moved…"

I smiled and shook my head saying politely, "Would you mind getting your parents please?"

He shook his head and yelled for his mother.

A nice, brown-haired woman came and said, "Why hello there, may I ask who are you?"

Keep up the politeness I stuck out my hand and said, "Darion Trenor, mam."

She shook it briefly before saying, "Sarah Giffard. Weren't you a teacher?"

I nodded and told her, "Yes mam, I was. In fact the subject I taught is what I would like to discuss with you."

Realization dawned on her face and she said, "Dalin, step aside, Mr. Trenor is here to talk with us."

Dalin pouted but did so anyway. I followed them into their living room, taking a seat on a chair across from the sofa. Mrs. Giffard called down Halie and the family sat on the couch across from me.

The twins looked awful confused and Mrs. Giffard said, "Children, Mr. Trenor here has apparently come to talk to you about your…lineage."

The twins got it and their eyes flashed to me. That's when I realized it. They had known all along, that's why their scent was so much stronger. Well, that and the mere fact there were two of them.

I smiled, shock still on my face, and said, "I take it you know who your father is then, correct?"

Dalin gave a strong nod, and Halie a small one. Hm, seems like Dalin has taken on the role of man of the household.

I shook my head and told them, "Well then, that make this so much easier, noble daughter and son of the great god Hephaestus."

Their mouths popped open, all three of them, and Dalin said, "You knew? You knew who our father was?"

*Mental sigh* I told them, "Not until I had it confirmed a few weeks ago, up until then it was a suspicion. I did know you were demigods, though, and you two were the only reason I stopped in this town."

Mrs. Giffard said, "How could you have possibly know, I've kept them so well hidden…"

I smiled kindly and said, "A special…gift of mine allows me to tell the difference between regular mortals, demigods, monsters and satyrs. So when I felt two in the area, absolutely surrounded by monsters, I took up a teaching position at their school. I do this for every demigod I come across that has not been formally claimed. From there, I take them to Camp Half-Blood."

Dalin said, "Hey! We're right here, you know! And what do you mean 'formally claimed'? We know who our father is."

I smirked and told him, "You may know who he is but the others do not. For that reason, and to develop your skills, I would like to escort you to camp."

Mrs. Giffard sighed and said, "Dalin, calm down, he only wants the best for you all, I can tell. In fact, your father mentioned this camp."

I nodded and turned my attention back to her saying, "That does not surprise me, mam. Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for demigods. There Dalin and Halie will learn how to defend themselves better and as they live together, this is especially important. I have been watching and protecting them for some time, but was forced to leave for personal reasons. The sheer number of monsters your children attract is comparable to a son or daughter of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades, and trust me, that is not good. Though it is not all bad since I attracted quite a few myself. I am sorry to tell you things all at once, but I find parents take it easier if they hear it at one time."

She grew pale but nodded and said, "Alright, then. But wait…you said you left. How come there weren't any attacks?"

I smiled and said, "One moment, I'm sure they will show themselves."

Sure enough, Cassie, Elizabeth and Ivory came into the room, leaving the Giffards' open mouthed.

Ivory said, "Hello, mam. We are a few of the group known as the Hunters of Artemis. While Darion here was away, we took over guard duty. My name is Ivory, that is Elizabeth and Cassandra."

Mrs. Giffard looked like she was going to faint so I said, "As far as I know they rotate out, guarding Dalin and Halie. The Hunters are the absolute best group that could have done the job; they are truly the best at what they do. I would leave my own life in their hands, so I knew your children were safe with them. Probably even better with them than with me."

The hunters smirked at me, but there was a bit of surprise and…embarrassment in their eyes. Did they not know I thought so highly of them?

Mrs. Giffard regained some color and said, "Well then, I thank you all. Now about this camp, where is it and how will you get there?"

I told her about how it was all the way in New York and that I was planning on taking the train. She insisted on paying for the twins' tickets, but I made sure to pick up food and my own. The hunters just stood off to the side looking highly amused. Dalin was sulking and Halie looked a little bit nervous, but nonetheless excited.

Once we had agreed for me to come pick them up at nine tomorrow, I asked, "May I use your restroom?"

Sarah (she insisted on me calling her that, all the parents do for some unknown reason) pointed me to it and I quickly went to the bathroom. Hey, if there is a toilet, use it, it sucks to have to pee in a forest. I stepped back into the living room where the hunters and Mrs. Giffard were talking. Surprisingly, the hunters had gotten Halie into the conversation, and Dalin added a few things here and there. After a minute of watching them, I continued into the room.

They all quieted for a moment before Cassie said, "Welcome back, _Mr. Trenor_."

I groaned and the hunters snickered.

Halie asked, "Why does that bother you?"

I shivered and said, "Makes me feel old. The only reason I ever go by it is for my jobs at schools where it is inevitable."

Elizabeth laughed a bit louder and said, "You didn't seem to mind when Jenna said it."

Mrs. Giffard asked, "Who's Jenna?"

Aw man! Just my luck, a mommy coming after me!

I told her politely, "One of the kids I've gotten to camp. The first one actually, I traveled with the hunters to deliver her. Cute little kid was only seven, had to ride piggy-back for the trip."

Ivory, who was clearly enjoying this, said, "Anything she asked he would do…it was quite hilarious."

I scowled and said, "Hey, none of you could resist the 'puppy dog pout' either!"

Ivory shrugged so I dropped that subject and turned to Halie and Dalin saying, "Ember, Bast and Theo are going to love you guys."

Dalin looked confused and said, "Who who and who?"

I smiled and told them, "Why your siblings of course. Ember is 14, Bast is 15 and Theo just turned 12, I believe. Ember and Bast are great, though a bit protective over Theo because he is the youngest and newest. Actually, I was the one who found Theo. Nice boy, I'm sure he'll be a great friend."

They looked a bit shocked and mad over that and Dalin said, "We have siblings?"

I sighed and said, "Yeah, of course. Don't let that worry you, though. I get that you'd prefer if your parents had no more kids, but you learn to accept it. The gods…I honestly don't think they can help falling in love with so many. The only thing they can give their beloveds is a child, and thus, demigods are born. There are maybe three exceptions to that."

Halie asked quietly, "Who?"

I smiled and looked at her saying, "Why, Artemis, Hera and Hades of course. Hades really, deeply loves his wife, Hera is the goddess of marriage and always faithful and-"

I was cut off by Elizabeth who finished saying, "And Lady Artemis does not fall in love, and therefore has no children."

I nodded and the kids got that, obviously having been taught mythology, but for some reason I really didn't like how Elizabeth had said that. Oh well.

Though still a bit mad, Dalin said, "I guess I can see that. Are you sure they'll be nice to us though…I mean, I don't want Halie getting hurt or anything."

Halie whacked him upside that head and yelled, "I can take care of myself, thank you!"

The hunters looked to themselves and smirked, giving Halie high-fives.

Dalin rubbed the back of his head and I told him, "Dude, I get that you don't want anything happening to your sister, but trust me, nine times out of ten, the girl wins. Try not to pick any fights. And don't worry about your cabin mates, don't worry about camp at all, they'll welcome you with open arms, I'll see to it."

He nodded and rubbed his head again while the girls looked on with smiles that crept me out.

Cassie smirked and said, "Learned your lesson, have you now, Darion? Though I say the odds are more like 19 out of 20."

I shrugged and noticed a presence coming near us. It wasn't monster, but there was one demigod, and two other magic signatures.

Smirking I said, "Well, ladies, I do believe the others are here, three to be precise. I take it your shift just ended?"

They nodded and I turned back to Mrs. Giffard saying, "Alright, I will be here tomorrow at nine, have them ready."

She nodded and smiled sweetly. Ew, creepy.

We said our goodbyes and stepped out into the night.

Fetching my bag from the bushes I said, "Well, that went exceptionally smooth."

Cassie was about to say something when the three hunters rounded the street corner.

Elle said, "Hey, you leaving with him?"

Ivory, Cassie and Elizabeth looked at each other and shrugged before Ivory said, "Yeah, I guess."

Elle nodded and her pack took their positions in the shadows.

Right before we left Elle came out, just looking like she was about to burst into laughter and said, "Wait, I honestly have a question. Why do you look like a _nerd_?"

The other girls, even the ones in the shadows, let little giggles escape and I told them, "Ugh, I have to make a good impression. People aren't going to let their kids go with a creep."

"Too late!" Cassie yelled.

That just made their laughter increase and I shook my head amusedly.

Once they had calmed, we actually made our way out of the city.

We were just about to get into the forest so I stopped next to a McDonald's and said, "Can you wait for like three minutes, I'll be right out."

They looked really confused but leaned against the side of the building. Muttering a quick 'thanks'; I slipped inside and into the bathroom.

In a stall I exchanged my dress shirt, pants and tie for a white muscle tee and a pair of cargo shorts, basically what was on top of my bag.

Slapping on my pair of Vans, ugh I hate dress shoes even if mine were only like semi-dress, I exited the grungy bathroom. It escapes me how people actually go to the bathroom in there.

Outside I slung my pack over my shoulder and said, "All done."

They turned and Elizabeth pouted saying, "Aw, but no one else will get to see the nerd look. It suits you so well."

I grumbled and motioned for them to lead. They did and soon enough, we had ducked and weaved our way through the forest and back to camp.

The sun was very low on the horizon; jeez we were there a long time.

Cassie, Ivory and Elizabeth all went into their tents to sleep and I just wandered around aimlessly.

After lying in the field for maybe an hour, I hunted with a few of the others, graciously cleaning and cooking it. If there's one thing that is really crappy about living in the wild, it's cleaning the meat. That job just sucks.

The girls woke momentarily to eat, but once they were done decided to have a little fun whilst everyone was still gathered.

Cassie smirked and said, "So Darion, will you have to make a good impression tomorrow?"

My eyes narrowed and I answered, "Of course, why? What are you getting out?"

The girls that had been with me burst into laughter while the others started at them.

Ivory struggled out with between laughs, "We….\need…a camera."

I groaned and said, "Blackmail? Great!"

Elizabeth quieted a little and said, "No, not blackmail…just a hilarious picture. It wouldn't be right to not show that to others, to not spread the laughter."

I groaned again and said, "Why must you torture me?"

Cassie shook her head and said, "Aw, it wouldn't be torture…much. But I mean, you look like such a _nerd_ like that!"

The other hunters, probably envisioning me with my pants pulled up to my ribs, started laughing.

I sniffed and said, "Hey, I do not look like a nerd, and it's for my job, thank you."

Ivory smirked and said, "Alright, so maybe nerd isn't the operative word, but it just doesn't fit you."

Shrugging I told her, "I'll give you that. Though I do try and make it as awesome looking as I can…"

The hunter closest to me smacked the back of my head and muttered, "Idiot."

Elizabeth smirked and said, "Remember your own advice."

Katie asked, "What advice?"

"The boy was being awful protective over his sister so she smacked him and yelled in his face. Brilliant Darion decided to tell him never to pick a fight with a girl, that we win almost always. Maybe one of the only smart things he's ever said…" She trailed off.

The entire mass of hunters looked towards me questioningly and I shrugged saying, "Hey, I'm not that stupid. Guys just charge head-on and try to force their opponents to the ground. You girls on the other hand…much more skilled…much more dangerous."

They all laughed and high-fived each other.

Phoebe calmed a bit and said, "I knew there was a reason we never tried to kill you or anything…turns out you actually can learn and have the ability to admit things."

I smiled, but said nothing more and they all calmed down after a bit.

After that we all just lapsed into easy conversations until I had to leave their camp.

Another great thing about my water powers—it's ridiculously easy to make a fire.

All I have to do is gather sticks and suck almost all the moisture out of them. If they even rub lightly against one another, they burst into flames.

Satisfied, I let my little fire burn as I lay next to it, staring up at the stars.

The only one I could pick out was 'the huntress' but that was probably only because I was there at the moment it was formed.

I felt a demigod coming towards me and I sat up.

She came and sat beside me with a heavy sigh. After a moment, Thaila said, "I am really sorry. I know that it was low, but you honestly needed to hear it. Now I know that you don't love her anymore, or maybe never did, but she is still getting over you. Yes, it was just a silly crush to you both, I am aware of that, but you were the first guy she trusted since Luke, the first guy she'd ever had feelings for. You really should tell her, though I understand your reasons not to. Perhaps you should wait until she's completely over you…"

I sat there and contemplated that. I knew that we were both each others' first crushes and all, and that I had basically saved her from the pain she felt towards Luke. Maybe Thaila was right, I should give her some time. Let her move on before screwing up her life again. If I came in later, maybe the damage won't be so bad.

I turned towards her and said, "Thanks, Thaila. I know how protective you are over her, and your reaction was understandable. Annabeth does have the right to know, but if I do tell her, it will take some time. She may be only a friend to me, but is a very close one no matter what, and I already feel guilty enough about it all. I couldn't take it if I hurt her again. And apology accepted."

She grimaced and nodded before getting up and walking back to her camp, pausing to say, "Alright…and have a good trip tomorrow."

Smiling slightly, I nodded at her, knowing our little moment of hate was over, it took a lot for Thaila to apologize.

Once I felt her enter her tent, I picked myself off the ground to put out my fire. Right before I did, I noticed there wasn't a godly presence in the camp.

Alright, I'll admit it; I was a little freaked out. Artemis didn't just disappear, did she?

Slowly, I closed my eyes and pushed my mind out, searching the forest for presences.

Sure enough, I found a solitary godly one in a tree not too far off.

After having a little mental debate for a minute, I decided to go see what was up (no pun intended).

Stealthily running through the growth, I relied on my sixth sense (har har har, no I don't see dead people…that's Nico) to guide me, as I really couldn't see that well and most of my attention was set on not running into trees.

At the base of the tree, I stood for a moment, not really sure if I should actually go up or not.

When I didn't hear her shouting at me to go away, I shrugged and found a few grips to begin my ascent.

I took my time, wary about if I would just get shoved off for invading her space.

As soon as I got to the branch across from the one she was on, I crouched and waited for a moment.

Artemis appeared to be thinking, though a bit of confusion was spread on her face.

Sighing, she said without opening her eyes, "I know you are there, Darion. What do you wish to ask?"

Breathing out in relief, I came and sat a good two feet in front of her, but on the same branch. It was a bit uncomfortable not to have something to lean on, but it wasn't half bad.

I told her, "Nothing, I had just not felt your presence in the camp, and was just making sure you were, ah, alright, I suppose."

Artemis nodded and opened her eyes. They seemed even brighter in the moonlight of which they so greatly resembled.

She ran a hand through her hair and said, "Just needed a little time to think, things are just so complicated these last few weeks."

I grimaced, automatically knowing she was talking about me. Softly I said, "I know what you mean, but time fixes nearly everything, given the right amount. That is what I can hope for."

Artemis paused before saying, lighter this time, "True. On to other things, I wish you well on your journey with the children."

Chuckling a little, I said, "Thank you. I think I might actually stay the entire summer."

That got her attention and she cocked her head slightly and asked, "Why?"

I shook my head amused, saying, "I have so much time left. Now that Thaila knows, it will be easy to find whoever I want, so that cuts down on travel time. So I can spare a few months. I also rather miss the place, spent a good portion of my life there…"

She smiled and said, "If you are lucky, and we do not find much, we might even pop in for a visit, it's been quite a while since we went, and I'm sure some of the girls would like to see their half-siblings. Now that the minor gods have their own cabins and they can claim their kids, almost all the demigod girls in my troop have a brother or sister there. The others don't particularly care, but they all love beating the campers every time we show."

We both got a little laugh out of that one; it was well known the camp didn't stand a chance against the hunters in capture the flag. Ever.

After sitting in silence for a moment I stood, a teensy bit unstable, and said, "I probably need to head back…"

She nodded and also stood saying, "I suppose I should, too."

I lowered myself onto the next branch before gripping the tree and skillfully climbing down.

I heard a soft _whoosh _and a rustle of leaves on my way down.

Artemis was leaning against a tree when I got down and smirked, saying, "What took you so long?"

Half-scowling, I said, "Hm, might be because I actually had to climb. I can't just jump from really tall trees….yet."

She rolled her eyes and started walking back. I followed a half-step behind and didn't bother to say anything.

When we broke the tree line, I veered off towards my camp, dousing the fire once I got there.

Hm, rocks can be very comfortable…

* * *

**Was that good? I can't tell unless you review! And I love whatever you guys have to say, so please just say something. Honestly I even love the two-sentance ones. **

**Sorry this took so long, but like I said before, my classes are bit much this year. Already had a paper due, a long one at that, and tons of other things. So don't be peeved if I don't update as much! **

**Oh! I keep fotgetting to mention this, but Artemis is keeping her age at like Thaila's, kay? Not quite sure why, maybe she finally wanted to look like the leader, or she got some older hunters, but whatever. I just can't see Darion kissing a twelve-year-old, it makes him seem like a phedophile. (did I spell that right...prob not)**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darion's POV

I awoke in the morning and started my routine of the days that I got kids. I always did the same thing in the morning.

First, I started with a good 30 push-up and sit-ups, to get the blood flowing. Then I ran around the perimeter of the camp 10 times. Really getting into it, I took out knives and started doing drills. Usually, I would start with Riptide, but that was out of the question here. After doing 10 repetitions of most of the exercises I knew, I moved on to archery, then to shadow-sparring without any weapons.

Currently, I was sitting with my eyes closed, focusing. On what? I don't really know, but it always seemed to help, especially with the ADHD.

I felt (and heard) a couple of hunters come over.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Aren replied.

"Concentrating." I told them.

"And before that?" she asked.

Smiling slightly, I opened my eyes and got up, started walking back, and said, "Practicing."

They were quiet until we came into camp. The hunters all paused and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Is it that weird?"

Elle answered, "For most guys, yes."

Chuckling, I shook my head, and said, "Well, I'm not most guys. I'm not under the impression that I'm the biggest and toughest thing out there. Constant vigilance."

With that I left to fetch my bag and went into the forest to change quickly, splashing myself with water from a canteen in order to look a bit better.

Back in camp, they had me serve up everyone (the girls rarely hunted for breakfast) then clean up.

The hunters collapsed their tents and Artemis informed me that they were coming into the city and seeing my group off. I gave a questioning gaze but I knew better than to argue.

When it was seven we set off. I walked ahead of everyone slightly, but not too much knowing they'd just catch up.

Something scratched at the edge of my mind and I stopped dead in my tracks, dropping my pack.

"Darion, wha—" Thalia started to say but I had already run off towards the East. I could tell some of the hunters were following, but in order to take the shortest path, I climbed a building and jumped to the next roof instead of going around.

It turned out to be a couple of empousa, but they were quickly dispatched, though one of them dropped a knife. Knowing I couldn't leave it, I picked it up gingerly, as it had poison all over it.

The hunters—all of them—turned up a minute and a half after I did. They all scowled at me and glared, Thalia throwing me my pack.

I held up the knife and said, "Who wants it?"

I heard a few 'idiot's but brought it over to Katie, saying, "Take it, but be careful, it's covered in poison."

Before I gave it to her, I dipped the end of my finger in the poison and put it on the tip of my tongue, being very careful not to swallow. Once I knew what it was, I spit it out and handed her the handle, telling her, "Lethal. By cardiac arrest, I believe."

The hunters all snapped their heads to me and Ivory asked, "How do you know that?"

I shrugged and said, "The taste and that most of the lethal ones start to work immediately, even if not in the blood stream yet. Been poisoned enough to know the difference."

"And how are you not dead?" She said.

I grimaced and told her, them, "I have ways of getting the poison out. Very, very, painful and nasty ways… but ways, nearly all of them being more painful than the poison itself."

"Then why would you just not leave the poison in?" Elle inquired.

"Simple. I have a job to do."

With that I turned and headed back towards the Giffards' house.

When we were about there I ducked into a book shop and changed, though on the way out a book caught my eye and I bought two copies, grinning manically.

Outside the hunters looked at me for a moment before breaking down and laughing their asses off.

After they calmed down I tossed one of the books to Artemis and said, "Thought you'd find it…interesting."

She studied it for a bit before angrily putting it in her bag. The hunters looked confused but knew better than to ask.

I rolled my eyes and set off to the Giffards. Once we got there the girls waited around the corner, but Artemis went up to the door with me.

When I figured out what she was doing I stopped and said, "Please…don't. Not after the last time…"

She simply smiled sadly, catching on, replying, "I'm not, just putting it out there for the future."

I breathed out in relief and rapped the door three times. It opened after a slight pause and Ms. Giffard invited us inside.

I went over everything again with Ms. Giffard and Dalin while Artemis talked to Hallie on the other side of the room.

Ms. Giffard and Hallie were very tearful and Dalin tried to cover it, but failed, not that I pointed that out. Ms. Giffard and the twins said their final goodbyes and we went outside.

Hallie was having a tough time so I stopped and squatted down, asking softly, "You okay?"

She shook her head yes, wiping a few tears and looking strong. I could tell she was really close to her mom.

"Hallie, it's fine. You'll be able to come back in a few months and message her over the summer. It gets easier. Now, don't lie and tell me if you're okay."

This time she shook her head 'no' but did look better after my first words. Reaching out, I trapped her in a comforting hug. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around me. Tightening my hold a bit, I stood and looked around. Dalin was glaring at me and Artemis looked thoughtful.

We started walking again (we were almost to the Hunters) and Artemis said, very softly so non-trained ears wouldn't pick up the sound, "You'd be a good father."

I shrugged as best I could and told her, "I don't know about that, and it's not like I'll be having kids anyway, most likely. Not until I find the right girl and marry her first, and the likelihood of that is close to none."

Artemis looked impressed at that but slightly scoffed, saying, "Have you seen the other Gods? No offense intended, but I doubt you'll hold out for long."

"I will not be like that. I will not just be a pig and go after every pretty girl I see, knock them up and leave them to deal." I said with such finality the subject was dropped. I did mean it, though some gods (and goddesses) did actually really care for their kids and helped them out as much as possible. I know my father tried, but some of them disgust me, just getting girls (or themselves) pregnant all over the place.

Soon enough we rejoined the group and Hallie shifted so that she was on my back, making me carry my pack by hand. The station wasn't too far from their house, maybe a mile, and it didn't take long at all to get there.

Hallie hopped off and looked completely fine. My jaw dropped and I asked, "Why didn't you say something?"

She shrugged and said, "I didn't have to walk. Why would I give that up?"

The hunters all laughed and I grumbled, "Great, I just got played…"

I paid for the tickets at the counter using Ms. Giffard's and my money, taking the next train, which was, conveniently, leaving in ten minutes.

After some short goodbyes—aka the hunters looked at me, smiled a bit, then said bye to Hallie, and then grudgingly to Dalin—I hopped on the train with the kids.

* * *

They each brought out game systems and played the entire trip once we got moving, while I was on high alert. I really wanted to change, but I wasn't going to leave them alone in case a monster somehow got to them.

I did, at one point, have to kill one, covering my tracks with mist, making the kids' eyes widen. They were a bit frightened after that, but overall the trip was pretty good.

The food was so-so, but the train soon got to New York and we got off, myself hailing a cab, telling the address of the camp. He looked a bit shocked and asked if I had the money, which I quickly assured him I did.

When we got there I gave a nice tip and he gave me a card in case I ever needed transport before heading off.

Dalin looked up the hill and said, "Wow, some camp."

Chuckling, I told him, "Wait till we actually enter it before making assumptions."

Hallie giggled as her brother's face turned red and followed close beside me, asking, "What kind of things are there?"

I smiled and said, "Wait a bit." as we were maybe ten feet to the top of the hill. When we got there I stopped and petted Pelus' head (the children stayed far away from him) and stroked Thalia's Pine, while the twins looked down the camp in awe. Granted, you couldn't see a lot from here, but what you could was impressive.

Judging by the sun and lack of campers I figured it was dinner, so I told them to follow me. They did, still a bit stunned, taking in all the new things. But they snapped out of that as they heard the voices from the pavilion, closing in on my sides.

Rather boldly, I walked into the pavilion, the twins doing the same at my sides, figuring they had to make a rep. Normally I wouldn't do this as I wasn't much for theatrics, but the twins were hungry.

It went silent as we strode in and up to the head table.

Chiron regarded us kindly with a smile and said, "Hello, Darion, and who have you brought here today?"

Smiling broadly, I answered, "Dalin and Hallie Giffard, sir."

Chiron rolled his centaur eyes at 'sir', as he hated it (but secretly liked it), and said, "And would you happen to know the parentage?"

"Yes, sir. Hephaestus." I said, and as I did, the glowing sign of Hephaestus appeared over their heads. Loud cheers came from everyone, but the loudest came from the Hephaestus table. Chiron said his 'it has been determined' ominous line and I led the kids over to their table.

Ember, Bast and Theo all got up and welcomed them warmly, and the twins' smiles never faded.

With that done, Nymphs brought three more plates of food, and I thanked the one who brought mine. She ran giggling back into the forest.

Taking the twins over to the fire, I told them how to do sacrifices, and after they were done staring into the fire like Hephaestus kids do, they went back to their table and I to the head.

The normal talking resumed as I got there and D said, "Way to make an entrance, boy."

Yeah, yeah, D talked to me. We were kinda weird semi-friends. I know I always seemed like I hated him, but once you figured out _why_ he was like that, he wasn't so bad.

Laughing, I said, "Yeah, I wouldn't have if I wasn't so hungry. Train food isn't satisfying in the least."

He rolled his eyes and went back to his food but I couldn't help saying, "Beat Blinky lately?"

D answered proudly, yet sarcastically, "Yes, actually. Thanks for trying to make the level unbeatable."

I chuckled and shook my head before beginning to eat. Long story short, I tricked out his Pac-Man game so that the last level was unbeatable (apparently it wasn't, he was just too good at that stupid game).

After dinner the campers mainly hung back and we talked. Those who didn't stay (Hephaestus and Athena and some others) were smart enough to know that they'd have a better talk later. Zenos attacked me and climbed on my back, shocking my neck violently.

At the sing-a-long I stood in the back trying not to be forced to sing, escaping the moment we were dismissed to the dunes.

Lying there, I looked at the stars for awhile, recuperating after the long day. It seemed so weird that only 24 hours ago I was sitting in the Hunters' camp.

Figuring I'd have another big day tomorrow, I headed in early, right after curfew.

I had the same room in the Big House as the other times I was persuaded to stay a few days after dropping off a kid, and put all my stuff away in the dresser, remembering to grab a Drachma. It was kinda late, but whatever.

Making some mist with my powers and shining a desk lamp on it to make a rainbow, I did the Iris' message asking procedure before calling out Artemis' name.

She popped up in a tree at a pretty light place, though you could tell it was night, and in a tree.

Looking at the message, she quirked one eyebrow and said, "Darion? Run into any trouble?"

Smiling I told her, "Nope. Where are you camped at?"

"A bit north of Rochester, but may I ask why you are calling so latte today instead of in the morning?"

I frowned and said, "I don't know, good question, but whatever. Are the Hunters going to come to camp?"

Artemis snickered and said, "Eagar, are we? I haven't decided, but it's looking in your favor. I'll ask the girls in a few days, but right now were going hunting."

Smiling a small bit, I said, "As hunters should. Good luck, not that you need it, and if you ever need help, I'm your man."

Artemis rolled her eyes and said, "I highly doubt that. Have fun with the teenage girls."

I groaned and hit my head on the wall before glaring into the message, saying, "So not funny."

Artemis simply smirked and wiped out the message, taking enjoyment in my pain, as all the hunters liked to do. Meanies.

Flicking off the light, I made sure my room wasn't bugged (long story) before changing into a pair of shorts and going to sleep.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the no-undating thing. But here is a holiday present!**

**And if you think you know the name of the book Darion gave to Artemis post it in a review! And just for fun, here's a puzzle to try and figure out:**

******Here it is:six six seven eight eight seven six five four four five six six five five six six seven eight eight seven six five four four five six five four four five five six four five six seven six four five six seven six five four five one six six seven eight eight seven six five four four five six five four four**

**(Hint: It's part of a song most of you know)**

**Thanks, and post any suggestions or opinons in reviews or PMs! They really help.**

**Forever, xDarion'sKeeperx (yes, I changed my pen name)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Darion POV

My summer was pretty good.

The girls, after about a week, got the clue and ogled me from a distance. It was still really creepy, but at least they weren't stalking me…again.

I *smirk* managed to convince D and Chiron to host a pool party, or ocean party, which was today. I think the campers seriously loved me for that. They should, it was hard work. D almost vaporized me twice, as it was a party at 'this stupid, wretched camp', but he eventually gave in because it _was_ a party, and he was a party fiend.

Currently, it was three-fourths through the summer. We had two weeks left, but the Hunt still hasn't showed. Those who had sisters in the Hunt wished they would, and I did too. I will confess that I would like to at least sit and talk, and I needed to ask Thalia about Annabeth.

I woke in the morning and dressed in a simple grey short-sleeve and some cargo shorts, securing the knife belt around my waist. Call me paranoid, but I just don't like not having my weapons close.

After breakfast, everyone hung out for awhile, talking or playing, since this was a free day, even if the ocean party didn't start until after lunch.

I personally went up to the Pine and sat with Pelus for awhile before going down the hill and out of camp for a small stroll in the woods. Of course, I got attacked, not that that was a problem in the slightest.

When the sun signaled for me to head back, I did, coming into camp just as lunch was beginning.

I filed in with the rest of them, waiting at the back of the line of the cabins. Many disagreed with this, but I refused to go in front of them as I shouldn't hold any more power than the lot of them and I was technically undetermined.

I offered part of my food to a number of gods and goddesses. But I found if you offer to too many, then the smell becomes too weak, so I went on a wheel system. Today was Nike, Iris and Hermes for lunch offering and Poseidon, Dionysus, Hebe and Zephyr for the dinner offering. And no, I did not sacrifice more often to Poseidon.

* * *

The room was buzzing after lunch as people started leaving for their cabins to get changed.

I did the same, going back to my room and changing into swim trunks and a rash guard top. I don't want to create _more_ stalkers by going shirtless. I mean, I'm not hot, but I don't want to encourage anything.

After that, I went down to the sea side and help D and Chiron, which was pretty much pointless as D just pointed and everything was ready, snack tables lining up and various crap like beach balls for fun. He even poofed up a volleyball net and a ball on the beach.

Soon enough, people started arriving in groups and jumped in, some off the dock.

I came in after being dragged, laughing the entire way. I let go and splashed around like my age. I competed in a volleyball game, but purposely missed a rather lot. They kicked me out of the game, which was fine, and I went back into the water with the others.

Zenos swam up to me a bit later and climbed up my arm, whispering, "I got a splinter. Get it out?"

I frowned and nodded. He turned to have his upper arm face me, where there was indeed a splinter, but there was no way I could get it with my fingers, especially not here.

Hugging him to my body, I carried him to the Big House, jogging the way there. Zenos giggled like usual, improving the circumstances. I didn't like the kids getting hurt.

Sitting him on the railing, I grabbed my medical kit from my bag upstairs, taking the tweezers out.

Once I had removed the splinter, which was quite large and deep, I slathered a bit of anti-bacterial cream on it, placing a waterproof bandage over that.

He smiled and hopped off the railing to hug me around the legs, saying something way too fast to decode. Laughing, I picked him up and spun him around a bit, intensifying his own giggles.

When I noticed a mass of presences coming down the hill, my smile widened.

Putting him down, I said, "Zenos, I think someone is coming. Someone you'll want to see."

He looked confused, but the group (or part of it, at least) had sped up, and Zenos turned and saw his sister, which made him promptly scream her name and take off running.

Thalia picked him up, she kind-of had to as he jumped into her arms, ruffled his hair, and said, "What's up, kid?"

The rest of the Hunt joined her, chuckling at the display.

Zenos started filling her in on everything, but mostly it came out as a bunch of gargles.

I jogged over and shook a few hands. A few raised their eyebrows at my attire, but I got polite 'hello's in return.

Nodding to Artemis, I asked, "What's up?"

She replied, "Nothing much. We were in the area and decided to pay the camp a visit. Where is everyone?"

I smirked and answered, "Down at the ocean. I convinced D and Chiron to have a party."

Several of the Hunters' jaws dropped and Ivory said, "You did _what_?"

"Convinced D and Chiron to let the camp have a party."

Cassie summed up their faces, saying, "Wow. How?"

Shrugging, I told them, "Lots of bugging and threats to break Pac-Man games and lock people in stables. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

They laughed and some muttered about my sanity. One questioned why I was alive.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "You are welcome to join us, if you please."

They all shut up and looked around at each other warily. Zenos tugged on Thalia's shirt and whined, "_Come on! Please?_"

I knew she was hooked from the look in her eyes, and confirmed it by nodding. A few of the others shrugged, and started off towards the cabins.

Zenos, when let down, launched himself at me and shocked the hell out of my head. Reprimanding him slightly by telling him it wasn't polite to shock, I waved at the Hunt before turning around and heading back to the shore, carrying the young boy on my shoulders.

We were greeted again when we arrived back and Zenos begged me to jump off the pier with him. Once he was in the water, I got back out and made my way over to where D and Chiron were in the sand at a table, playing pinochle.

Taking a seat, I said, "The Hunt is here, though I'm sure you already know Mr. D."

"Indeed I did, boy, are you playing? Or have you forgotten and become another useless brat." Was the wonderful, usual, D response I got.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, joining in on the next game. Actually, the game was fun, if old-fashioned. Though, I guess if you're a god, nothing is old-fashioned.

Maybe four hunters came down, including Thalia, about ten minutes later in silver shirts and board shorts. The camp stared for a minute before being polite and welcoming them like they should have done in the first place, cabins getting out of the water to hug their sisters.

We all partied some more before getting out and going back to the cabins to change and relax. I helped D and Chiron make sure everything was clean and whatnot before going to change myself.

After a ridiculously quick shower I threw on the same clothes as earlier and went down to the arena for a bit of practice in the thirty or so minutes before dinner.

Zenos and the Hermes cabin were already there practicing, Zenos against Seth, a boy about his age.

Watching from the stands, the boys really got into it, Zenos eventually winning due to a shock through the clanging swords, making Seth's arm go numb.

Of course, the Hermes cabin pulled me in and asked for help.

"Guys, I'm not the instructor." I said.

James looked at me and whined, "Come on, Darion, everyone knows you could probably beat anyone here. "

Sighing, I nodded, and told them to pair up and spar. As they did, I pointed out what needed to be fixed and different ways of doing things.

Soon enough it was dinner time and the camp filed in, having a pleasant meal. Afterwards was the campfire, in which I left as soon as the younger kids were sent to bed, heading out to the dunes.

Sitting with my back up against a dune, I looked up and watched the stars, thinking loosely on whatever happened to pop into my crazy brain.

I felt Artemis come up and over the crest of the hill and plop down beside me, sighing.

"How've you been?" I asked quietly, without looking.

She answered, with a slightly confused tone, "I do believe I answered that earlier today."

Turning, I chuckled and said, "No, you said how the Hunt was. I do believe that 'you' does not mean 'the Hunt'."

Artemis smiled briefly and shook her head at my logic, telling me, "Well, I suppose alright. There were some good things to hunt this time around. I've been thinking a lot too."

Smiling, I continued my gazing at the stars.

We sat in absolute silence for a long time, but that was swiftly shattered when I jumped up like a crazy. The reason?

She grabbed my hand. _Artemis_ actually made a move. It was fucking surprising.

Blushing, I said, "Uh…sorry, it was just so unexpected. Why?"

Artemis was looking down into her lap, obviously embarrassed, but lifted her head to ask, "Why what?"

"Why'd you…you know…hand?"

She sighed heavily and stood, her back facing me. "I gave up."

"Pardon me?"

Running a hand through her hair, she answered, "When…this started, I—I tried to resist. I thought that it would only bring bad things. I didn't want this and I was afraid that—"

She did talk after that but I was already storming away, tuning out the rest.

I should've fucking known! After all of it! Can I not just get a fucking break? Come on!

"Darion!" She yelled, running to catch up. I ignored her.

How could I be fucking led on for so damn long? I knew I shouldn't have trusted anyone, gotten so close to someone. Damn it!

Finally, I whipped around to face her, rage showing on my face, when she had a hand on my shoulder and called me _Percy_. That is not okay. No one calls me that.

"What the fuck do you want? What do you want me to say to that? Sorry if I'm not to happy-go-lucky when finding out that I was being used! You know what; maybe I didn't want any of it either! I guess I was right at the beginning, doubting everything! You're no better than the lot of them!"

Apparently, that stuck—good—and she just froze.

Turning, I trudged up the dune and ran back to my room, crashing on my bed, not bothering to change.

All of it was so stupid! I can't believe—ugh!

Eventually, I calmed down just enough to fall asleep, not that it was peaceful.

* * *

**Buh buh buuuuuuhhhhhhh! So Darion is like majorly pissed at Artemis, but you can't blame him. Don't worry, things will get better...maybe. **

**Alright, no one guessed the book from the last chap. It was Artemis Fowl. The book about a guy named Artemis who's a criminal. Its pretty good, you guys should read it, but you understand why Artemis wouldn't like it. **

**And also, no one had a clue on the puzzle in the AN. Here is a ginormous clue-label 1-8 on a piano or key board and play the sequence. **

**Also, I am implementing the rule of six on this story, also. That means unless there are at least six reveiws, I do not update, no matter if I have something written.**

**Forever, xDarion'sKeeperx**


	8. Chapter 8

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one_

Avril Lavinge—My Happy Ending

Chapter 8

Darion POV

In the morning, I woke up all happy.

Of course, that mood was crushed when I remembered what happened.

Of all people, it was Artemis. And she pretended to be such a good friend…

Shaking those thoughts out of my mind, I took a shower and threw on some jeans and a white tee.

I ate quickly before heading out to the woods. There I worked out for a few minutes to warm up for a few minutes, running when I was finished. I had never been that fast, but the running always had helped clear my mind.

During breakfast I stayed as far away from Artemis as I could, which was quite difficult seeing as I was talking to a few of her hunters, although she seemed to have the same idea I did.

After breakfast the day just went on as normal. I drifted around camp and helped with whatever and broke up the few fights between the campers. And by 'broke up' that means I walked into their eyesight and they scattered.

Whenever possible, I headed the opposite direction from Artemis' presence and scowled deeply when our paths' crossed, although only for a small amount of time so no one would notice.

At dinner it was supposed to be Artemis' sacrifice, but I blew it off. It's not like she'll notice anyway, no one ever does when it comes to me.

* * *

It continued like that for another day, but on Wednesday I started to miss being able to talk someone honestly. I was just so used to being able to be myself while she was around and it didn't feel good not being able to. Besides, it was rather childish for us to be ignoring each other like this.

It actually got so bad that the Hunt noticed and Thalia asked me about it. I smiled and said that nothing happened and inquired as to why she thought something was amiss. This, of course, confused her, according to plan.

After lunch, I went to the archery range where I knew the Hunt was, Artemis included.

Getting eye contact, make face set with no expression; I motioned for her to come into the trees a bit away. When she didn't move, I plainly walked up right in front of the hunters and asked with a smile, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Not wanting to worry her hunters, she nodded and followed me just out of view. Once we were there she glared at me deeply, loathingly, which just made me mad and reminded me why we were acting like this in the first place. Still, I swallowed that and hissed, "Don't look at me like that! _I_ did nothing. That was all you."

Calming a little, I continued in a normal tone, "Meet me at the cliff at midnight. I wish to talk…privately."

Her response was more glaring and walking away, but I swear I saw something flash for just a second in her eyes that made me think she'd come.

Having quite a bit of time before dinner, I went down to the shore.

Surprisingly, someone was already sitting on the dock, their head in their hands.

I recognized her as Sofia, a 15 year old child of Athena.

Crouching down, I asked, "Is everything alright?"

She shook her head and let out a soft sob.

Sitting next to her, I rubbed her back lightly and stayed quiet for a moment, just letting her know I was there before saying, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sofia looked up slightly with red eyes and laid her head against my shoulder, breathing heavily. Then she said, her voice cracking, "John left me."

Ah, Sofia had been dating John, a son of Kratos, god of strength. From what I'd seen, she really liked him, not that I knew a lot about relationships.

"I'm sorry."

She laughed humorlessly, and shook her head against my shoulder and said, "He was a jerk sometimes, though. Still…"

Then she broke down again, so I took her fully into my arms, hugging her to my chest, and stroking her hair slowly. The motions didn't really seem awkward anymore; the girls that didn't have a crush on me always came to me whenever they felt really bad, usually after break-ups.

I sat there and held her. I might not know what a break-up felt like if you actually really liked the other person, but I imagined it would be tough.

Slowly, her head raised and I wiped a few tears from her face. "All better?"

She laughed and shrugged, a little smile coming to her face. That was all I needed to break out in a _huge_ smile, which made her laugh more, and louder, and soon we were both in hysterics and trying to tickle each other.

The dinner bell rang awhile after we had calmed, and by that point, she was sitting next to me as we watched the waves gently roll in.

* * *

Artemis' POV

He…wanted to talk.

Don't get me wrong, I was downright pissed at him, but at least he was trying. It's the least he can do since he blew up in my face and either ignored me or glared at me for days.

Still, I don't know if I could subject myself to that. What if he's just going to do that again? What if he was going to say I _was_ just like those idiotic, disgraces of girls that seemed to be everywhere.

Giving him the benefit of the doubt, I decided to go.

Currently we were walking from archery to the forest to practice. We went to our usual clearing that not many of the campers knew about, but I wanted a bit more time to sort out my thoughts, so I left them there to train and started walking down to the beach.

Once I got near to the ocean, however, I felt two presences on the dock, and hear mumbles of…_Darion's_ voice.

I peeked out of the trees to find Darion indeed sitting on the edge of the dock.

With a girl in his arms.

He was embracing her tenderly, almost lovingly.

An emotion swelled up in me. It was unknown but, it quickly switched to anger.

He had the nerve to ask for an apology and then goes off with a girl, after we had gotten so close! Stupid idiotic _boy_! This is why I hate men, _boys_. You think you can trust them, but then they tear you right back down!

I wanted to pry my eyes away, but I couldn't. I looked on as they stayed in that position, then talked softly to each other then playfully wrestled around, trying to pin the other and…_tickling_.

Finally, I succeed in my task and turned sharply and walked away.

There was no doubt now.

I was _not_ going to meet him out at the cliff, just so he could pretend we were alright.

* * *

Darion POV

Later that night I headed out to the cliff, which was quite a ways without something to ride. I made it about ten minutes before 12 and waited for Artemis.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, I knew she wasn't going to come. She'd stood me up, making me think she would come and then not bothering.

Growling in frustration, I let my anger out on the surrounding forest, breaking down trees and demolishing parts of the cliff face.

Damn it!

You know what, I hate her right now, I really do.

Eventually, my anger got the best of me and I lost it to the weird green-glowy thing.

Fuck.

* * *

**Hi, sorry...do I really have to explain myself? Surely tou all know by now I'm just _really_ bad with updating. My sincerist apologies. **

**As for the chapter, yeah, I know it's a bit short, but the next one has quite a bit in it, and couldn't be combined with this. Still, this had quite a few...events. I kind of feel sorry for them both, now, don't you? Darion just got stood up and Artemis _totally_ misinterpreted what she witnessed. Oh well. They can suffer. **

**Yes, I am nuts, for those of you just now thinking that.**

**Anyway, since no one guessed the AN-riddle from chap 6, I'll give it to you.**

**It's a simplified form of _Ode To Joy_. **

**Yep. **

**Don't you feel smart. **

**Don't worry, I've tried the same thing on real-life friends, some of them huge Classical fans, and none of them got it, either. **

**Forever, **

**xDarion'sKeeperx**


	9. Chapter 9

_I took a chance, i took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
You took a swing, i took it hard_

…

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you_

…

_And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why_

Taylor Swift—Tell Me Why

Chapter 9

Darion POV

I was a bit surprised to wake up in the middle of the forest, broken trees surrounding me.

It was just odd, and I had no clue what had caused it. It seemed like there was a lapse in my memory where I couldn't remember but little blips, and those blips were of me destroying things.

Then it dawned on me.

Why else would I not be able to remember what had happened?

The green glow.

Instantly, I felt guilty. Who knows what I did when I was like that. I'm never in my right mind. Of course, it's only happened twice, but twice is quite enough. Once was enough.

However, what was clear is why I became like that.

Artemis fucking stood me up. I asked politely for her to meet me on the cliff so we could just talk. Am I so unimportant that it's not worth her time to talk? You know what? Screw her.

I don't even care anymore.

I'm done with it.

Who cares if I'm alone again? I've been alone before! It's not like she gives a shit! It's not like anyone gives a shit, not when it comes to me. I'm always being left behind, or betrayed or backstabbed in some way. By now I think I'm almost used to it.

Picking myself off the ground, I started to head back to camp after getting my bearings.

I knew the forest like the back of my hand, but it would take awhile to get there anyway. It'd probably be after lunch by the time I got back, as I had already awoken late. Well, whatever. I don't really care right now.

* * *

When I got back into camp, it was the tail end of lunch.

After cleaning up a bit and changing quickly, I walked into the pavilion like nothing was ever wrong.

Sitting down after sacrifices, I noticed that everyone was still staring and I rolled my eyes, proceeding to eat.

Of course, Chiron just had to be all nice and come over (Mr. D was long gone).

"Are you alright," He asked with kind eyes.

With a smile, I answered him, "Yeah, I'm fine. What gave you the notion that I wasn't, sir?"

He shook his head, amused, patting my back, saying, "Well, you didn't show up to breakfast, were nowhere to be seen and almost missed lunch. Many of us were quite worried, though decided that you'd come back sooner or later. After all, what could even touch the great Darion?"

Laughing at his antics and theatrics, I shook my head, and I could feel the tension in the room diffuse. "Chiron, it was nothing. I apologize for my absences, but I just had a few things to sort out with myself. Nothing major, sir."

"Alright, but if you need any help, I'm here."

"Will do, sir," I replied.

I finished my food and walked out with my hands in my pockets.

Thalia jogged over and caught up to me from where she was sitting at the Hunters' table. "Hey, kid, do you want to come to archery with us? So we can show you up, of course, but it'll still be cool."

Managing not to scowl or grimace, but still with a stressed and sadder tone, I told her, "No thank you. I'll just be on my way."

She noticed the difference in my tone immediately, and stopped walking, halting my progress with a palm on the chest. She looked up and asked lowly, "What's wrong, _Darion_? And don't give me that shit that nothing is, because I know you better than that."

Stiffening at the slight touch, I brushed her hand off and kept walking, not really trusting my voice. Even though I wasn't outwardly showing it, I was starting to anger again. Who could blame me, though? After all that shit I've been through in the last couple of days?

Thalia came up again and stopped dead in front of me, actually pushing me back a few inches to make her point before grabbing my collar threateningly. "You _will_ tell me what's up with you. Now."

Smacking her arm to dislodge it, I leaned in and hissed, "Get away from me, _Grace_. I will not answer any questions and I most certainly not go anywhere with you."

Once again being annoying and angering, she took hold of my wrist and glared her death stare, which had no effect on me anymore. When she was about to slap me, I saw the move coming a mile away and caught the arm in a behind-the-back hold, not letting go, even after the shocks, until I whispered in her ear, "Like I said before. _Leave me alone_."

With that I went straight up to the big house and locked myself in the little-known music room.

* * *

Thalia POV

Stunned, I walked back to the table, who were just as shocked. What the Hades was up with Percy?

Kathryn asked—in a tone that implied that she was a bit angered, but mostly confused—"What was that?"

Shaking myself out of it, I simply said, "He's pissed. At what, or who, I have no idea. But he's definitely angry as hell. Probably not a good idea to go near him for awhile."

"_Darion_ is angry? The same guy who is _never_ upset?" Ivory asked, clearly bewildered that the man that we all had come to see as a rock was in a state of turmoil. It just didn't seem to fit in with him or his personality.

Nodding, I said, "Yeah. And he's scary. I mean, _I_ was set back a few steps at his death-glare and I invented that look."

Those who had had my glare shown on them winced and the others simply looked even more speechless.

Artemis—who had remained silent before and now had a static, no-emotion look—said, "Come on, girls. To archery."

And so, off we went, still confused as ever.

* * *

Artemis POV

He's mad. At me, presumably. Good. Serves him right.

* * *

Darion POV

After calming down for awhile, I went out and did my normal routine—floating around, assisting where I could. As I wasn't really a camper, more of an associate, I didn't have a schedule.

While aimlessly roaming the forest, my mind off in the clouds—I was in a non-monster section—and did that until dinner.

While I was out there, I had plenty of time to think.

This…situation was starting to bug me again. I mean, I know what Artemis did was wrong, but maybe she had a good reason? Whatever terrible consequences come from succumbing to the green glow, it certainly cleared my mind.

We were being stupid again. Yes, she had wronged me, but what if I had unintentionally wronged her? In the very least, I supposed that I should at least here her reasoning.

Therefore, throughout the rest of the night I tried to talk to her alone but she refused to be separated from her group, and there was no way that we could have such a talk with witnesses.

That night I fell asleep with a determination to at least speak with her, no matter the measures it took.

-~next day~-

Artemis POV

I really hated that boy. He was constantly trying to get me to talk to him, as if he did nothing. As if we were okay. I wasn't having it, so I was always with someone.

It was nearing curfew when my hunters and I were walking back to the cabin to change and sleep. As usual, I was at the back of the pack, watching over them all, thinking. Apparently I thought too hard as the next moment (or so it seemed) I was quite a bit behind them.

Stopping for a minute, I collected my thoughts. Lily noticed my absence and stopped also, making those around her copy her motions.

Waving them ahead, I made a sign to show that I was going to be awhile. They shrugged and kept walking, as they knew I could be out late sometimes.

Soon they went around the corner and out of sight, and I had turned towards the lake.

That all changed in a second, though.

Somehow without me knowing, a person came up, blindfolded me and gagged me, all within an instant.

My instincts kicked in and I fought—hard. Still, the person got me hauled up and over their shoulder and had started to walk.

I pummeled his back, kicked his legs, kneed his chest, sliced his back and legs open—but nothing fazed him. It's like he could take anything.

After what seemed like forever, we came to a stop. The man put me down and used a forearm to keep me against the rock. He was strong, but I could tell he was flexing hard, I could feel it.

I felt cold, hard metal encase my wrist and trashed wildly, to no use. I heard it close around something else and it wasn't related to me. The handcuff was made of celestial bronze—shit. I couldn't vaporize out of it. I could take whatever I was chained to with me, but who knows what I'd bring back.

Soon enough I figured out what I was chained to—the man himself. When he used his hand to pin my non-cuffed one, my arm was dragged along.

Feeling something at the back of my neck, I stiffened and instinctively leaned back and smashed it against the rock behind me.

I heard an intake of breath, but nothing else, as he pushed my head forward and undid the gag. It fell from my mouth and I immediately said, yelled, "Who do you think you are," only to be cut off by his hand over my mouth to stop the flow of words and soon-to-come insults.

Finally, I caught him by surprise by biting his finger, tasting the blood that it drew. The hand whipped away and he exclaimed, "Shit! Come on, I'm trying to do this nicely, so _cooperate_!"

Crap. I knew that voice. My theory was soon proven correct as he undid the blindfold, and I came face-to-face with my attacker.

Darion fucking Trenor.

Glaring harder than ever, I said, "Really? You really fucking _kidnapped_ me?"

He shrugged and released his holds on me. The first thing I did was slap him upside the head; the second was command, "Explain yourself. Now."

He sighed and ran his free hand through his long hair before saying, "Well, I wanted to talk to you alone, and you weren't letting me do that. I know this was drastic, but I'm kinda an idiot and this was the best I could think of. It was foolproof, except for the fact you could've really injured me, but that risk was okay. Don't get me wrong—I am _extremely_ pissed at you—but I figured every story has two sides, and to be rational I _had_ to hear the other side. What I want to know is 1) why you _hated_ me after the whole dunes incident, and 2) why you stood me up when I asked to talk to you. You left me out here, by myself. And to think that you'd actually come, I just—ugh! Never mind…just talk."

Looking at the ground, I felt guilty. No matter how bad I felt, he didn't know why I felt like that. He _should_, that evil, son-of-a—never mind.

Glaring, I said, "Fine, but only because I really don't have a choice, do I? You'd force me if I said no. Well, I didn't hate you after the night in the dunes, but you really started to piss me off when you ignored and glared at me as if I was your worst enemy. Yes, you were angry, but to that point was just absurd."

"I would _never_ force you into something, Artemis. You should know that. And that's a stupid reason to be pissed at someone, just because they are mad at you for USING THEM. Come on, Artemis! How could I not be angry! I thought you were a fucking friend, not a person that just felt like playing with me. When were you going to stop? When were you just going to pack up and leave me all alone again? I wouldn't be able to take that. I thought I could talk to you honestly, but you had to be just toying with me. That's just plain sick. Congrats, you've fulfilled you're fucking image after all!"

After his speech he was enraged again, but the sadness in his voice was evident, and the tears were welling up in the corners of his eyes. Just like they were in mine. How could he think that I was pretending all that time…playing with him, toying with his emotions? I _was_ his friend; at least, I was before. And the last line…that hurt. I never wanted to seem like that, and I tried so hard not to.

Covering my mouth with my hand for a moment, I shook my head, eyes pointed to the ground. After an intake of breath, I explained, "I _wasn't _pretending, Percy. I never was. How could you think that? You know me better than almost anyone—you know I couldn't do something like that, and not to you, for sure. I kind-of get how you _might_ see that in my words, but not really. I did, and still do, consider you a friend, and that's rare enough for anyone, let alone a male. You understand things that the others don't and you're not afraid to talk honestly. I respect you so much, for everything that you do…I could never hurt you like that. I would suffer from that, too."

Darion looked up, his eyes shimmering with…hope. "You mean that?"

Nodding mutely, I answered him.

His eyes softened some more as he stayed quiet for a moment before asking, almost timidly, "Then why didn't you meet me here the other night? Why'd you leave me out here, thinking you hated me?"

I sighed and said, "I was going to come. I was getting sick of all the hate, too. But I was walking near the beach and saw you and some girl and it looked like…like you guys were, you know…"

His face remained confused for a moment before he understood. Looking confused, shocked, he said, "Sofia? Why would that matter? Oh…_oh_. Wait, you thought we were like dating or something? That's kind-of disgusting. She's like my daughter, in a way. She's one of those sane girls at camp that isn't attracted to me in any, way, shape or form. She was just dumped by her boyfriend and I was comforting her. Besides, I still don't get exactly why you'd be upset about that, unless…"

He snickered and faced me full-on with a cheeky smile, leaning in absurdly close, before saying, "Unless you were jealous."

After I got over the odd sensation of his breath washing over my face, I snapped back into reality and pushed him away, saying, "Absolutely not! _I_ do not get jealous. It doesn't happen. And why would I ever be jealous over _you_?"

Darion pulled himself up out of the sand, and had that same, smug expression. "Cause you think I'm yours. I mean, who else would be able to get away with kissing you _without_ getting turned into an animal?"

Blushing furiously, I stared at the sand. He had a point; maybe I was jeal—no! I most certainly was _not_ ever jealous!

He chuckled again, before sobering up, lifting my chin up with one finger. Seriously, but still with an amused smile, he said, "Oh, don't be embarrassed or anything. I was just playing. I didn't mean anything by it."

Half-heartedly glaring at him, I said, "That wasn't funny."

We sat in silence after that, just looking out over the water, but then he moved and unlocked the handcuffs, throwing them behind us.

I rubbed my wrist gently, it didn't really hurt, but he softly touched his fingers to the slightly-red skin.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't run from me, I didn't mean to cause any harm. But, Artemis, something's been bugging me the last few days. When we were in the dunes, I blanked out because I was so mad, and I didn't hear all of what you said. What did you say that you were afraid of?"

He _didn't_ hear that? Well, that was good—I've been wanting to take it back. I mean, it's not like it's untrue, but it's not something that I want out in the open, not with who I am. Looking at the ground, I shook my head, signifying that I didn't want to talk about it. He sighed yet again and came to sit next to me, saying, "Come on, Artemis. I know that it might be something weird or whatever, but you've already said it once. Can't you just tell me?"

I shook my head again, folding my arms, and burying it there.

Darion got up and said, somewhat angrily, "Fine then, Artemis. Don't tell me. I was just thinking that if I had known that this entire thing might not have happened!"

I didn't want him mad at me again, so I stood and faced the other way from him, muttering what I had said that night.

He came up to stand in front of me and I adverted my eyes as he said, "Artemis, mind repeating? I don't hear _that_ well."

"Fine! I said that I tried to resist and I was afraid that if I fell in love with you I'd get hurt! Are you happy now?"

Stalking away from him, I ran my hands over my face. Apparently semi-out of his haze, he said from where I had left him, "You think that you might fall for me?"

Stopping and turning to face him, seeing his confused face, I said softly, "Yes, I'm almost sure. The reason I gave up resisting was…was that I started falling for you even though I was trying not to. And right now, I'm just confused because I haven't really felt like this before and I know that you couldn't possibly feel the same way and I'm scared that I'm going to be let down, and I'll fall for you when you don't fall for me."

Darion walked up with that wide, sweeping gait of his and looked me straight in the eye, tilting my head up at the proximity, and said, "Artemis, if you were to _ever_ fall for anyone, I'd be honored if it was me. And if you did fall for someone, they'd have to be crazy not to return it. They'd have to be insane, because you are way too good for any man. And I…I think I'm falling for you, too. I don't really know, but I do feel strongly towards you, there's no denying that. And I'll never hurt you. I'm not sure where this is going, if we'll feel like this after years and years, but you can always count on me being there. I _will_ be there for you, that's guaranteed."

"Really," I asked, my voice coming out as a timid whisper, totally uncharacteristic of me.

He smiled down at me and said, "Of course. You're the first person I've felt like I can stand by 100%. My old friends, I sometimes doubted them, if they'd always be open to me, and if I could talk to them whenever I needed to and about whatever, but I don't get that with you. And that honestly scares the shit out of me, Artemis. It really does. We're in the same boat here, but we're not going to sink. I won't let that happen."

I let that sink in. He felt the same way I do, and was in the same state of confusion. Gods, we really were so much alike, even if he didn't see it.

Smiling, I actually hugged him of my own accord. He returned it, leaning his chin on my shoulder slightly, but I couldn't help but notice the _dampness_ of his back. Pulling away, I went to look behind him, and sure enough, he was bleeding. Not profusely, but enough so that I could see it through his dark shirt.

Guilt washed over me as I looked him up and down, taking in the damage, and then summed it up with, "I'm sorry…if I'd known it was you…."

He laughed and shook his head, saying, "It's nothing, Artemis. And you probably would've hurt me more if you knew it was me, being all pissed and shit."

I rolled my eyes, but pushed him towards the water, knowing it would heal him. He dug his feet into the sand telling me, "Alright, alright. Let me get my shoes off first, jeez. Nope, wait. I'm not going in unless you come with me."

"What? Nope, no way. It's cold out here, and I do not have magical drying powers, thank you."

Darion laughed again and took his sneakers, socks _and_ shirt off, revealing not only his nicely-toned chest, but the gases on the back of it and the many scars littering his pale-ish, yet tan skin.

He then turned back towards me with a positively evil look in his eye. Catching on, I backed up and said, "Don't you dare."

Smirking he ran forward and caught me, though I made it kind-of easy for him. Hefting me up into his arms, he ran towards the ocean, splashing in. I could've sworn I was underwater, yet breathing air.

When I opened my eyes, I saw we were in some sort of air bubble thing. Hopping out of his arms I said, with a raise eyebrow, "You can do this?"

Darion shrugged and said, "Yeah. It's kinda useless though, seeing as I can breathe underwater to begin with. It really only comes in handy if I take someone down here with me."

Smiling, I broke though the bubble and swam aimlessly down in the ocean. He had gotten us out surprisingly far. I eventually had to resurface for air, glaring at Darion when he floated on his back right beneath the surface, as if he had gills.

After awhile all the cuts had healed and the bruises were fading, so we got out. The air was not very kind to me and my sopping clothes, but Darion brushed his hand over my shoulder and I was as dry as I was before this whole swimming thing.

We talked for a bit longer before deciding to head back. Knowing the walk, I just teleported us there. We said our goodbyes and went to our respective sleeping places.

The cabin was quiet when I walked in, though Kayla was still awake and flashed her eyes to my form before turning over and, presumably, actually trying to sleep.

I changed and soon was sleeping peacefully for the first time in days.

* * *

**Hey! Wow, an update kinda on time! Who knew? **

**Yeah, this was a chappie I've been excited about for awhile, and you see why. Hopefully you guys like it, and maybe it adding suspense or something to the story. **

**Oh yes, before I forget, I made a slight mistake on the last chap. _This_ day was Wednesday. Ok? Yeah, it's a small change, but it's somewhat important later.**

**Any comments, suggestions or opinions are welcome via review or PM. Thanks.**

**Forever,**

**xDarion'sKeeperx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darion POV

The next day was 200% better. Now that I was getting along with Artemis, things were good again.

The first thing I did after breakfast was to catch up to the Hunt as they walked out to the archery range.

They noticed I was tailing them pretty quickly and stopped, most of them facing me with questioning glances. I walked right up to Thalia, who was slightly avoiding my eyes.

Running a hand through my hair I paused before dropping it sand saying, "I'm really sorry, Thalia. I shouldn't have done that yesterday. I just wasn't in my right mind and…I really hate I did that."

She looked up and shook her head, replying, "Don't worry about it. You were upset. People get that way. No harm done."

Sighing I told her, "No, there was. I should not have acted out in such a way. That was childish. Taking out emotions on others is most certainly not 'okay'. It was disrespectful."

Thalia snorted. "Disrespectful? Never gotten that before. Especially not someone of your, uh, 'status'."

"Yes, disrespectful. I am but a demigod. You are not only that but a huntress and _everyone_ knows that all of you kick butt and you can beat the crap out of me any time you wanted. I openly accept you as my superior."

With that I left them all with their jaws slacked and Artemis silently laughing hysterically.

I went around camp and actually helped today, instead of being all pissy and sulking in the forest.

At campfire I stood over by the Hunt, not ditching for once (shocker!). Turns out it was _so _worth it.

After the little kids were sent away, a few guys from all different cabins went up and grabbed instruments. I was really confused as they nervously started to play. Once I caught the tune, though, I laughed heartily and gave them two thumbs up. Less terrified, they started to get into the song.

_Now listen to me baby,_

_Before I love and leave you,_

_They call him heart breaker, _

_He don't want to deceive you_

_If you fall for him, _

_He's not easy to please,_

_He's gonna tear you apart,_

_Told you from the start,_

_Baby, from the start_

_He's only gonna break break your break break your heart (x4)_

_There's no point trying to hide it,_

_No point trying to evade it,_

_I know you got a problem, _

_By doing this behavior_

_If you fall for him, _

_He's not easy to please,_

_He's gonna tear you apart,_

_Told you from the start,_

_Baby, from the start_

_He's only gonna break break your break break your heart (x3)_

_He's only gonna break your heart…_

Through the entire song I was laughing. It was obvious they were talking about me, and I don't blame them. They were some of the few that had girlfriends, but their girls were still chasing after me.

The Hunt glared at me when they caught on, probably thinking I intentionally went around getting these little girls to fall in 'love' with me. They got over that soon enough, though, and turned back to the front.

Artemis looked at bit worried at the whole message of the song—that I was going to break any girl's heart if they fell for me. Giving her a reassuring smile, I faced the stage but grabbed her hand in the darkness of the back, squeezing it a bit before releasing my hold.

After a few more songs everyone went to their cabins. I went back to the Big House for about ten minutes until I knew the others weren't out and about then went to the dunes.

Artemis was already there. She glanced up and me, smiled slightly, and said, "Hey. I thought you weren't coming at first."

Snickering a bit, I told her, "Not a chance. I was just making sure no one would see me make my way here. Contrary to popular belief, I actually _like_ hanging out with you."

She shook her head, amused. Seeing an opportunity, I reached out and took hold of her hand, grinning at the way she no longer jumped or froze.

"You seem happy," she said.

I shrugged and answered, "Can you blame me? You and I are on speaking terms again. You have no idea how much I missed just being able to talk and sit with you."

"Oh yeah, I do. You're the one person not afraid to tell me how you feel. It refreshing. And sitting by you here, it's peaceful. Peace in a world of chaos."

I knew exactly how she felt. Just sitting here in silence was amazing. We could just zone out and not care. Wanting to show my agreeance wordlessly, I gently brought her hand to my lips and kissed it gently before lowering it and looking in her eyes. They shined with confusion, shock and happiness. Oh how I loved seeing that look upon her face, especially at night. There's just something about seeing her in the moonlight she represents.

Smiling, we both just sat there in the dunes for awhile until we were ready to sleep, hardly talking at all.

~next day~

I woke up in the morning and did all the usual stuff before going down to breakfast early, hanging out outside the pavilion until Chiron let in the flood.

The Ares cabin was soon shocked when a visitor came waltzing in. Guess who it was?

Clarisse.

Yay.

She just came in with Chris and they both sat at their respective tables for breakfast. Chiron made some kind of announcement, not that I paid attention.

Afterwards I made sure to stay as far away as possible. Whether or not we were friends, she knew me, and my face, well.

There weren't any problems until a little bit after lunch. That was when I walked in on a couple of the older Ares boys pushing around James, a kid _I_ had found, their sibling who was only eight.

"Ha! Your Darion isn't here to protect you now, is he?"

"Stop it. Stop making fun of him, he's twice whatever you're going to be." James spit back, his lip quivering as he tried to act brave.

It infuriated me that they were picking on him for defending me.

I stormed right into the middle of their circle, shoving James out of harm. "Hey! Fighting, even among cabins, is prohibited! And it's just wrong to do this to your own brother. Don't you have any morals? He's your _family_. You're supposed to defend him, not hurt him. If I ever catch you doing anything like this again, you will be severely punished. I have half a mind to go to Chiron now."

That sobered them up, but of course, not Clarisse, who had been watching from a bit away.

She poked me in the chest and said, "You do _not_ interfere with my cabin's matters. They are among us. And that little twerp needs to be taught about loyalty!"

I backed away, trying not to lose any kind of anger. "Listen to me, Mrs. LaRue. I can and will interfere with any fighting going on, _especially_ within cabins. Who knows what they do to him inside there. Bullying is not tolerated at camp. Maybe it wasn't enforced when you were here, but it is now. I make sure of it."

Clarisse laughed loudly, wiped fake tears from her eyes and glared at me before saying, "Sure. A whiny little punk like you? There's no way. Here, I'll settle this right here, right now. You and me are gonna fight. We'll see who's better, the mighty Ares cabin, or you little thing."

Andrew thought now would be a good time to speak up, "Uh, Clarisse, don't do that. He might not look like much, but don't underestimate him."

She turned on him, "Traitor! You _never_ back down from a fight. We'll deal with you later. Learn your place, then talk."

She face me again, "Ok, hotshot, the arena in ten. I suggest you armor up."

A mighty voice rang out, "That will not be necessary."

I recognized the voice immediately and turned, bowing as soon as his foot came around the corner.

Straightening up, I said, "Lord Ares. What brings you here?"

He scowled at me and turned to his kids that were hastily bowing. "Clarisse, let me have him. I got a score to settle. But he has a point. Don't be punishin' James over this. At least he's showing loyalty to a powerful ally."

As I cringed at his grammar (sorry, teacher remember!) Clarisse stiffened as if she'd been hit and scowled.

"As for you, punk," Ares growled to me, "Meet me in the arena in ten. But no armor. Gather your weapons, but don't be wearing plates."

I stood shocked. I knew he was into fighting and all, but in _camp_. That was a bit extreme. Still, you don't say 'no' to a god.

I sighed and nodded, but said, "Doesn't Lord Zeus have something against you gods fighting in camp?"

"Not really."

Really? _Really_? _Zeus_? My luck just tanks.

I turned and bowed, while the Ares campers picked up their jaws to do the same.

Raising my eyebrows, I signaled my question.

He smirked and said, "Well, I wouldn't want to miss a good fight. Besides, someone has to keep Ares in one piece."

Ares huffed and looked as if he was about to shout but thought against it. Huh. He does have a brain.

I nodded to the both of them before jogging to the Big House. There, I gathered all my weapons, securing them to my body. There was a knife on each ankle, three knives on my waist, a quiver of arrows on my back, and a bow in the same place.

When I got to the arena the entire camp was there already, seated by cabin. And guess who else? The entire Olympian council.

Walking up to them, I muttered, "Oh, come to see me get pummeled. I suggest you make yourselves comfortable, the show's about to start."

Zeus laughed, much to the shock of the arena, and said, "Well, we'll see. Just don't get hurt too bad, it might scare the children."

I smirk-smiled amusedly and replied, "Not a problem. But I better be getting bonus points for this."

He waved me off and I went to stand in the middle of the arena to meet Ares.

"Ready to go, punk?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Without warning, he swung fast and hard with his long sword. I managed to catch it on my knife, but it was a heavy blow and I knew I couldn't keep it off of me for long.

I shoved his blade back to him and countered, though it was blocked. My mind went into autopilot. After about two minutes of playing with knives, I managed to escape and back quite a few meters away.

"Ha! Scared?"

_No, Ares, but even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes_.

Not actually replying, I circled him slowly, laying out possibilities. Deciding on one, I walked over to the wall a little ways off of where Ares was standing.

Exclaiming, "Shiny!" I fell to the ground and started to crawl around as if looking for something. At this point everyone was thoroughly confused. Suddenly, my shoes appeared to have caught my interest as I pulled them of and stomped them along as I crawled, inching closer to Ares who was staring bewildered at me. As soon as I was about two feet away, I leaped up and smacked him with a shoe on either side of his face, dazing him. But alas, the image was too funny. I barely managed to knock away his blade before falling on the ground and rolling around with laughter.

Pulling myself up, I said, wiping tears from my eyes, "Well, that didn't go as planned. I was originally going to attack but that picture of the mighty god of war being attacked by shoes….too funny."

Ares glared at me so hard the lenses on his sunglasses started to melt. I put my hands up and tossed him his sword.

I progressed onto plan number two. After I had walked to the gods' section, I asked, "Hey you know that sword I was using? Do you think I could have it again?"

Zeus didn't even question me, handing it over. I flashed him a thankful smile before going back out. Trying to catch him off guard, I lunged and battled him for a few minutes until I had him in position. Backing up again, I feigned tiredness. I knew he wouldn't attack now; he liked to take down 'live prey'. Subtly, I dropped a knife on the sand, moved to the middle of the arena, dropped two more, and dropped another two on the other side near the wall. Getting 'better', I stood and smirked at Ares before charging, changing direction as I was about to come in contact, literally running circles around him, dragging my sword in the dirt. The result was a huge dust cloud around the god. Granted, my eyes were shot, too, but that didn't matter. At my first position, I threw the knife blindly where I felt Ares' presence. Continuing down the line, I fired off the knives before running out and emptying my quiver. As the dust settled, the form of Ares came into view. He pulled a knife from his shoulder and an arrow from his shin, glared and said, "Enough games, boy! Fight me like a man or not at all!"

"As you wish, my lord."

With that I rushed him, fighting like my life depended on it, which it kinda did. Ares wouldn't murder me in front of kids, but he would cause non-descript injuries that would advance into death. I got another few small scrapes in, but so did he. But he, the little fiend, apparently like poison, because one of his blades was covered. It was a numbing poison, one I'd come in contact with before. It wasn't lethal, but was pretty strong. If I hadn't had the will I have, my entire arm would've been asleep.

Then, I saw his move coming. A slash to the head and the preparations for a front kick. Damn.

I let the kick hit me, sending me flying. Luckily, the kids had enough time to get out of the way before I crashed, wood splintering around me. Ugh, that didn't feel good. I managed to put up enough shield so that I didn't majorly hurt myself, but it still wasn't fun. I groaned and rolled over, standing up.

Looking at the mass of broken wood, I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted in the general direction of Chiron, "I'll fix that!"

The arena was silent.

I walked across it and nodded to Ares respectfully before swinging again. We were absolutely locked in combat when Zeus' voice said, "Enough! That's enough. I declare this fight over."

Ares backed away but looked indignant. He obviously wanted to pummel me and publicly humiliate me at the same time. Still, he stalked over to the bench in the gods' section and sat down.

I followed, trying not to limp. He had gotten the back of my leg pretty bad. Along the way I gathered my weapons, putting them back in their places.

"So?" I asked.

Zeus answered, "That was pretty good. A bit of training and you'd improve, I bet."

"Thank you. But, since you're here…spend some time with your kids!" I said, shouting the last part. They all looked at me shocked, but the children got deathly quiet before excitedly erupting in chatter. I had them; they couldn't leave without looking like total jerks. Smirking, I shouted to the sky, "You too!"

With that I walked out of the arena and towards the big house. I caught Zeus' muttered comment, though. "That boy…is infuriating."

I stopped and said, knowing they'd here me, "Why thank you, my lord. I try so hard to be. Have fun today. Play safe."

Instead of saying something about my sarcasm, he replied, shock evident, "You can hear that far away?"

I laughed and said, "That's what you're hiring me for, isn't it?"

I did make it to the Big House, feeling several other gods and goddesses enter the camp. It took a little while but I managed to get to my second-floor room and shut the door behind me. Stripping off my shirt, I calmed myself and let the adrenaline fade away so that I could tell what the damage was. Sure enough, the pain became about thrice as bad.

Before I could do anything about it, though, Artemis, Cassie and Julia walked in.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at my attire, or lack of. "I figured you'd need some help. Looked like you got the crap beat out of you."

I rolled my eyes and said, "No thank you, I've got it. Thanks for the concern."

Her eyes hardened, "Now, Darion, don't push this off. You don't know what kind of injuries you've got. Cassie and Julia are some of the finest healers alive."

"Again, thank you for your concern, but I know my own body and what injuries I have. And I would prefer to treat myself. If I require assistance, I will find one of you."

Artemis saw she was getting nowhere fast. She turned to her hunters. "Go downstairs and join the others. I'll deal with this idiot."

They gave her amused expressions before bowing and going downstairs.

Artemis shut the door after them and turned on me, "You will _not_ refuse treatment from me."

I sighed and said, "Artemis, I can take care of myself. Go have fun with the remainder of the Hunt. Everyone else is having a good time. You shouldn't have to stay behind and look after me."

Smack! She slapped me upside the back of my head and angrily, truly angrily, "I cannot believe you're being such a _male_! You're hurt and someone wishes to help. You take the help you can get! What's it with you males and your enormous egos? Can you not just put that aside for your own wellbeing?"

Getting a little out of hand, I pinned her against the wall via shoulder and leaned in close to spit out, "You know very well that my refusal of treatment has _nothing_ to do with my ego. You know that if I was seriously hurt I would run straight to help. At least, I thought you did. Maybe you don't know me as well as I think you do."

Her shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry, Darion, it just…I don't like seeing you so busted up. I do know the way you think. But please, let me help, if only to sooth my own nerves."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

I released my hold and proceeded with my self-check, ignoring her presence as she sat on my bed. I found via meditation (kinda) that I had maybe four bruised ribs, two of those cracked, a hairline fracture on my right leg, crushed left-hand ring finger, numerous splinters, and quite a few scrapes, gashes and cuts, though those had already stopped bleeding and were of no big importance. I took out my medical kit and set it on my desk before walking into the bathroom and running the faucet over my left hand, letting it heal slowly. Once it was mostly healed, I took it out and shut off the flow, returning to the bedroom.

"What's the damage, doc?"

I laughed at the line she stole from me and told her, "Nothing huge."

She pursed her lips and said, "I seriously doubt that. I have a funny feeling that phrase doesn't mean the same thing to me as it does to you."

"True."

I took out a bottle of pills and swallowed two dry, feeling the effects immediately. Now, to get out those damn splinters…

I plucked the ones from my arms but they had penetrated my shirt (thank the gods not my jeans). I got a few off my chest, but couldn't reach all of them. Oh well, they'll wiggle their way out eventually. I was putting the tweezers away when they were stolen out of my grip and Artemis murmured, "Just stay still and don't freak out."

Her cool hand grazed my bare back and I stiffened instinctively, forcing myself to relax. It was only Artemis.

As she worked, we talked a bit.

She paused for a moment, before continuing at a slower pace and saying lowly, "Why are you letting me do this? There's no way you'd ever let anyone else ever come this close to you."

That took a bit of thought. "Well, I trust you more than anyone, and I know you won't pull a stunt or try and do something to me while I'm, well, vulnerable."

"You don't trust the Hunt?"

I shrugged lightly, and replied, "Yeah, I do, but not enough to let them get so near me. And I don't really trust the camps' healers 'cause most of them are really, oh, how can I say it?"

I could practically feel her smirk, though it was a bit challenging, as she put away the tweezers and started running her fingers over my skin to see where my injuries lay, "Oh, so you don't think _I'd_ pull a move on you?"

Letting a small, amused chuckle escape, I said, "No way. There is no way on Earth you would ever make any type of move except _maybe_ holding my hand or something like this. I just don't think you're capable."

Before I could think about anything else, her lips were crushed to mine in a hard, fast kiss. My brain was just too shocked to process anything more than the fact that she kissed me, and that kiss was _fantastic_.

I probably stayed in that state for a half a minute and probably would have been longer, had she not pressed hard on one of my cracked ribs, effectively making me howl in pain and hunch over, trying to regain my breath.

"What…the hell…was…that for?" I said in between gaps.

Glancing up at her, she shrugged and told me, "You weren't responding. I had to get your attention somehow."

Coming to my knees, I said, "And you couldn't have done it a nicer way? And can you really blame me for being so...so out of it? Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"Point taken. Just get up so we can finish this thing."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled myself up off the floor.

"Now, you're going to tell me when it hurts and when it gets especially bad."

With a salute I answered, "Yes ma'am!"

She lightly poked and prodded my chest. When she hit a bad rib, I unintentionally winced, but nothing more.

Growling, Artemis slapped me again and said, "I thought I told you to say when it hurt!"

"Sorry, Artemis, but I'm just so used to hiding it. The kids get freaked out if their 'savior' is harmed. It's kind-of uncontrollable. You know my reactions are involuntary. Hell, you've waken me up before. If I couldn't control that, how am I supposed to control this?" I apologized.

She looked me in the eye and said, "Concentrate. Become fully human. Allow yourself to be vulnerable. You know you're prepared even right now. I can feel the tenseness in your muscles. You're ready to strike at any moment. That's good, but let it go. Nothing can hurt you in here. Open yourself. Take yourself off of guard duty. You'll be able to if you try."

I nodded and did as she asked, though it pained me to do it. I never liked feeling vulnerable. I liked being in control and knowing I wasn't in harm. I liked knowing that if something jumped out of the shadows I was ready to defend myself and others. Still, Artemis had a point.

This time when she hit the ribs I let out a wheezing sound and grunted, "There."

Soon enough she had me bandaged and everything. She asked, "Is there anything else?"

Shrugging, I replied, "Um, yeah, but I kinda don't want you treating it."

Artemis looked me straight in the eye defiantly, taking on a sarcastic and defiant tone, "_What_?"

"I beg of you, please just leave for this little bit. I swear I'll let you back in the second I'm finished."

"No."

With that answer, I took my medical supplies and went into the attached bathroom, locking the door behind me. I could practically feel her indignation. Stripping down to my bare boxers, I sat on the edge of the tub and slowly ran cool water over the small fracture in my tibia, healing it. It took a little while to get it completely healed, but I wasn't going to be walking around with a broken leg. After that was done, I wrapped it tightly just in case. Ares did get one slice in at my legs, so I treated the semi-deep cut on the back of my left calf, dripping nectar in the would and splashing a little water on to make sure it wasn't infected.

Of course, then I realized that I had no clean pants to put on and I wasn't going to but the somewhat bloody ones back on.

Sighing, I went to the door and creaked it open, sticking my head through.

"Hey Artemis, could you do me a favor and turn around with your eyes closed?" I asked.

She gave me an odd look but did as I asked. Quickly, I pulled another pair of jeans on before telling her it was all cool to turn around.

"Was all of that really necessary, Darion? I've seen you in your stupid boxers before." Artemis said almost wearily.

I blushed what must've been a fantastic red before mumbling something along the lines of "Shuddup."

She checked me over one last time before letting me pull on a shirt and leave.

The Hunt was sitting downstairs and rose when we came down. Somewhat ignoring them, I walked out the door and started off towards the arena.

Pretty much there, Julia caught on and said, "Whoa, you are _not_ going to be doing that kind of work with that many injuries."

"Yes I am. I don't need the speech. Trust me; Lady Artemis already covered that quite thoroughly." I told her, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. They just didn't know when to let me be.

She shook her head and replied, "No, you cannot do this. Why is it so important? Why must you put your health after it?"

Ok, I'll admit it, I somewhat snapped. What? I've been riled up. "What if they wanted to use it? This camp is supposed to provide everything they need in order to learn how to protect themselves! I broke it, I'll fix it! It's the least I can do after causing so much crap!"

She stood there open-mouthed for a moment before saying, "_What are you talking about?_ You're one of the people that keep these kids safe. You don't cause the shit that happens to them! You've never done that kind of stuff! There's no way! You're far too good a soul!"

I chuckled darkly and said, "You really don't know me, then. I'm not a good person. I try to be, but it doesn't happen like that. I need every bit of repentance I can get. My past is littered with wrongdoings and things I wish I could change. I have nightmares _still_ about some of it. I've killed people. Innocent bystanders while trying to get to the enemy. By no means am I 'pure' in any regard. Nor will I ever be. I can't possibly be…not after what I've previously done."

With that I continued on the shed where I gathered the tools and supplies.

* * *

I pretty much collapsed on my bed after I finished. I probably slept for an hour or so, right up to lunch.

By the time I got to the pavilion everyone was seated, and all the gods and goddesses were still there. Good. They need to pay attention to their children.

Anyways, I got their attention, but ignored it all. I sacrificed to the few gods that weren't there, so that none of the ones present could feel resentful. While I ate, I talked a bit with Chiron, as D was sitting with his son.

After the meal, Chiron stood up and officially welcomed to gods to the camp and said that today was a free day and reminded us that capture the flag was tonight. Of course, that brought up a small issue.

He turned to me. "Will you be playing?"

I wanted to say 'no', but the major gods, especially Zeus, were all giving me those appraising looks, and I knew I couldn't. "I suppose."

Chiron smiled brilliantly. "Well then, what team are you on?"

I smirked and said, "Oh, I think you know my team, if they will accept me?"

Looking around the entire pavilion, as to not give up my choice in teams, I saw many nods from campers that really wished for me to be on their team, but also Artemis' slight one. Chiron caught it, too, and said, "Well, it seems they accept."

After pausing for dramatic effect (I love how he tortures the gods) he continued, "So, the Hunt-vs-Camp match will be tonight, with Darion playing for the Hunt!"

Some of the campers 'awww'ed, but they knew I played for the Hunt. However, I was in silent hysterics at the gods' shocked faces. They obviously expected me to play the camp. But it looked like they were still confident. I can't wait to see their faces when we beat them.

Chiron closed out and we all dispersed. As I was walking past Artemis' table, one of them called out, "Arena at five!"

I gave her a thumbs-up before going back to my room, setting an alarm for twenty-till-five, and sleeping.

* * *

When the alarm went off, I awoke and changed all my dirty bandages (aka the ones I should've changed after doing the heavy labor and reopened cuts) and went down to the arena, which was empty apart from the Hunt. Kind-of. There were quite a few eavesdroppers. Deciding to play with them, I went over to the Hunt and started to discuss strategies, making them really bad ones, though some were okay. They caught on and played along, until Thalia nodded and said, "Care to join us for some archery?"

We went deep into the forest then gathered in a circle.

Ivy raised an eyebrow at me, "How did you know they were there?"

I smirked and said, "Same way I find the monsters. I feel them. Like their aura. Everyone gives off this presence. Gods and goddesses give off a really, really strong one. Demigods are somewhat strong. Monsters are about the same. Satyrs are a bit weaker. Nymphs are somewhere in-between satyr and demigod. And humans are really weak. But it's not really the strength that distinguishes them. The different presences have different, like, textures. I can feel them. It's hard to describe."

They all looked at least a little awed. Thalia jokingly asked, "So do you get a headache around a lot of people?"

Rolling my eyes, I answered, "Actually, yeah. Like if I'm in the heart of New York or Los Angeles, but it's really small. Just a bit of pressure. But if I'm on Olympus, yeah. It's a bit hard, but not too bad. I learned just to ignore it, but all of the really powerful beings in one place drives my head insane, especially since they're all a tiny bit different."

We talked strategy for awhile before going in for dinner. Immediately after, we all suited up in full battle gear. It was part of our plan. I felt Athena and her kids analyzing me and saw Hermes smiling confidently. Figures it was him spying. Still, gods couldn't participate and had to stand with Chiron and D.

Anyway, we got the side with Zeus' fist, though we didn't put our flag there. I mean, that's the first place they'd look! Once we had our flag placed, two stood guard. A bit farther out, four were surrounding the flag on all sides in the trees. Guards spread out all over the place. The distraction team got ready. Their job was to make a strike for the flag and lead the campers away from the _real_ team. I personally organized this team. We dropped our armor in a pile and climbed to the treetops. I located the camp's flag easily. When we were almost there, four of the five girls I had with me climbed down and noisily ran towards the flag, purposely overshooting to the right. Thalia and I spied on the guards, and sure enough, one of them went to attack them. I dropped down silently and used a pressure point in the back of his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Thalia picked up the flag, and put it trough a couple of belt loops. As we traveled back the same way to the creek, we saw the fighting. It turned out to be wise to have so many precautions. The campers were fighting exceptionally hard. Some of them were beating hunters. I suppose they wanted to prove themselves to their parents. When we got there, I let Thalia climb down and walk out with the flag first. I followed a couple of feet behind her and the hunters that saw us descend came and joined us, so it looked really impressive. Chiron blew the horn and the gods just stood there with their jaws slacked. The campers knew the drill, so there wasn't really a reaction, except from Clarisse and Chris. I laughed with the Hunt before jogging over to the gods. Zeus was giving me a not-so-subtle message to do so.

"_Boy_, what was _that_?"

I smirked and told him, "I believe that was the Hunt and myself capturing the flag. I'm pretty sure that was the objective of the game."

A few of the gods chuckled as Zeus turned red. He rounded on Artemis, calming a little. "That was a good strategy, but why give it to them for a _game_?"

Artemis smirked then lazily said, "Well, I agree, but it's not _my_ strategy. That one's all Darion's, with a little bit of my hunters'. I stood by while they planned. No input at all."

The gods looked shocked. I didn't blame them. I don't really look like I could come up with something like that. Athena was the most, though she looked approving.

She turned to me and asked, "I have to admit, it's a really good plan. And you anticipated the extra effort of the campers. It was genius."

I blushed a bit and thanked her.

Hermes looked noticeably put out. "What, did your eavesdropping not work? I mean, really, why would we ever discuss a plan in the arena. Far too many places to hide. Besides, even with the stealth you and your children exhibited, there are other ways to detect unwanted personnel."

His jaw dropped and he said, "What? You knew about us? We were completely silent. The only way you could find us would be…but that's impossible for a demigod."

I laughed loudly and told him, "Well, I guess I make the impossible possible. Thanks, but come on, _you_ were with them. I could feel one of you from a mile away. Maybe if there'd been only one or two demigods or if you'd sent a few satyrs, then you'd get by."

That got the attention on me again, but I bowed to the general mass of them and walked off aimlessly. Chiron called after me, "You better not miss it this time!"

I called back over my shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, I'll show up later."

I practically felt his eye-roll and the gods' shock (again) but kept on walking. I eventually got to the big house where I climbed the side and laid down on the roof.

A bit later, the camp made its way to the amphitheatre in groups of their parent. The second group noticed me and one yelled, "Why are you up there?"

Groaning slightly, I opened my eyes and replied, "Because I wanted to. Any more questions?"

It was the Athena group, so I probably shouldn't have said that. "Yeah, how do you get up there?"

Jumping down, I said, "Simple. I climb up the side."

"How? There's hardly any holds."

"Ahh, that depends on how you look at it. As long as there's friction, there's always a hold, though it only lasts a moment. Watch and learn."

I turned and climbed up the porch railing before scampering up the side of the building, gripping the siding with my fingertips and palms.

"See," I called, "It's not that hard."

They just looked at me stunned-ish. Athena just looked up approvingly, as if I proved a scientific concept. Which I did.

Coming down again, I leaned on the porch railing while they continued on.

Soon enough, most of them had gone by and I had ambled along to just outside the theatre.

Zeus came out near the end with Thalia and Zenos talking animatedly, looking happy. A lot of the kids did. I did one of those finger-salutes to Thalia in a sort of passing greeting, but apparently Zenos just didn't want that. He launched himself at me and I caught him, lifting him high. Knowing what he wanted, I spun him a bit before placing him atop my shoulders. After a moment, I squatted down so he could climb off. Almost immediately, I was shoved into the theatre and was picking up kids and ruffling their hair and laughing along with them. Nearly all the gods and goddesses had this weird look on their faces that I couldn't pinpoint.

By the time I came to rest by the remainder of the Hunt (the rest had dispersed again), pretty much everything had some amount of pain. Cassie noticed me rubbing my shoulder and said, "You _will_ go right back to your room after this."

"Yes ma'am!"

She rolled her eyes and shoved me with her shoulder, mumbling, "Shut up."

Playing with her a bit, I leaned down and cupped my ear, "What was that? I didn't hear you. Repeat?"

She said it again, louder and more forcefully but I said the same thing back. Artemis butted in, though, not looking up from inspecting a little seed in her hand, "Stop flirting with my hunter, Darion."

Cassie spluttered and stuttered out some meaningless words, though you could tell she was denying it. I, on the other hand, put my hand on my heart and said, "Do you really think I'd do that?"

She looked up and said, completely serious, "Yes."

We glared at each other for a moment before smiles formed on our faces and she rolled her eyes. There was an almost collaborative exhale of breath from the hunters. Artemis caught it too and said, "It was a joke. You know, not for real."

They all loosened up a bit and nervously laughed, though Cassie moved away from me, a bit pink in the face.

* * *

The sing-along was better than usual and ran a bit late. I snuck out while everyone was saying 'bye' to their parent.

I went to my room and changed my bandages, cleaning out my wounds as I went along. I would've love just to sit in the sea and heal fully, but that would be suspicious.

When I finished, I sat on my bed, looking out the window. I knew my body needed time to heal and I really shouldn't go anywhere.

A knock brought me from my thoughts. Looking to the clock, I saw it was awhile after curfew, everyone had to be either asleep or about to be.

Confused, I walked over to my door, wincing a little. Stupid weak leg, just because it was fractured it has to go and be all evil. Anyways, it turned out to be Artemis. She stood there kind-of awkwardly before asking, "Can I come in?"

Blushing a bit, I stepped aside and said, "Yeah, of course."

She did as she asked and came to stand in front of my window, leaning on the frame. After closing the door, I leaned against the wall by the window, keeping my eyes on her face that was peering out undisturbed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out and just barely brushing my fingers across her cheek, though I quickly dropped my hand, realizing what I was doing.

She sighed, turning to face me, "Yeah, I'm fine. After all, you're the one hurt. Shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself?"

I couldn't help but snort in laughter at that. Caring about myself. What a concept.

Artemis rolled her eyes and said, "That's what I thought. Still, you shouldn't be so concerned about me."

Coming a bit closer to her, I told her, "If I don't, then who will? Your hunters do, but not a whole lot of others. _Let_ me. In fact, I'll strike a deal. I won't complain about you worrying about me, and you won't mind me worrying about you. _And_ we stop all of this 'we're not worth it' crap. It's stupid. I know how I feel, you know how you feel, and we both know the others' opinion of themselves."

She looked me in the eyes and slowly nodded, slightly unsure.

We stood in silence for a few minutes or so, just looking at each other. I broke the stillness by reaching out and laying my hand on her cheek, taking another step closer. Not breaking eye contact, I leaned in, but she, at the last possible second, turned her head. The hand at my side curled into a fist as I stepped back, taking my other hand to my side.

"What! Can you not just give in? You want it! I see it in your eyes! Earlier today, you we're talking about me conforming to my image. You're doing exactly that! Can't you just put that past you? Can't you just reach out and hold me like you want to? Why do you have to be who they say you are? I get that you're apprehensive, but that's not the reason you're pulling away. _Come on_, Artemis! Do something for once! You always say how you're not like that. Prove it. Stop being a coward."

Artemis shook her head, obviously ashamed. "Darion, you _know_ what I'm like. You know I've lived this life for so long it's hard to shake the habits."

"You're not even trying!"

She looked down. "I _am_. I—I haven't felt _anything_ for _anyone_ for a long time. I can't let that part of me go. You have no idea how hard it is for me."

My anger chilled to that cool-exterior kind. "Artemis, I very fucking well do. All my life I've been Percy the stupid or Percy the heroic or Percy the kind. All my life I wasn't allowed to do so many things that those rules became a part of me. But I force through them! I do shit he would _never_ be allowed to. It's not that hard. And if you can't care enough to do it then…then get the hell out. I don't feel like dealing with that right now."

"Darion—"she said, her voice breaking at the end.

I felt bad, I'm not going to lie, but I pointed to the door and said, "Leave. If you can't own up to your own wants, then get out of my sight."

She slowly turned and walked out, her head down. As I watched the door close, I ran a hand through my hair and let out an aggravated sigh.

Flopping down on my bed I thought. That was…harsh, to say the least. I kind-of hate that I said those things to her, but it was needed. I mean, if she can't get over her own image, then how will this…_thing_ survive? I'll admit it, I'm scared. I'm scared because she can't return anything. I'm scared because I'm hurt by that. I'm scared because of all of this is new and _terrifying_. Still, I felt bad. Yelling just didn't feel right to me, unless I was _really_ pissed. And, while I was angry, I wasn't that mad. So, in the morning, I resolved to at least apologize.

* * *

**...sorry. Again. Yeah, this took mforever. But at least it's long! Right? Right? Ok then...**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for reading my stories. You guys rock. If you're still reading this peice of crap that takes forever to update, I must be doing something right. I constantly work towards improving. Obviously, that's evident. I think the stories get better over time. **

**So, don't shoot me. I'll update on my other stories too. I swear. Soon. Ish. If you want to know where I am in the land of updating, leave a review or PM me. I'll reply with where I'm at in all my stories, or one you specify. Even if you're not asking anything, please review. It really makes my day. It makes any authors day. I love reviews, even if they're short. They let me know if the story is any good. Feel free to make suggestions. Who knows, I might include them (and try to cite you). **

**Also (yes, this is getting long) I have put up a poll on my profile. Answer it! I've got like 4 votes so far. Not that helpful, though I do thank you, whoever you are, for voting! And please, please, if you're going to vote, make sure _you _know at least two of my stories. Otherwise, while your vote is still really, really helpful, you're not voting at you're full capacity. Still, any vote is a good one!**

**Forever, xDarion'sKeeperx **


End file.
